


The Future is already here

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: The robron mpreg fic!! I know it's not going to be everyones cup of tea, but hopefully there's suitable happily marrieds content and fluff to make up for it. Set 2018/19 ish era.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 394
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't going to be everyones thing!! Mpreg throughout, so please don't read it if it's not for you!
> 
> In this universe Seb doesn't exist. Nothing anti Seb at all, I just couldn't quite get it to work within the happily married robron era I want to write in. Other than that, canon should be fairly similar up to late 2018.

“I like this one,” Liv said, handing the file over to Robert.

“We don’t get to pick the surrogate,” Aaron said, amused and pleased about how invested she was in this. 

“We’ve only got details of a few to see if they’ll be willing to meet and discuss it. They’ve all been vetted by the agency,” Robert said. “Like this one. Lisa. Out of the country until July, so…”

“Then why did they give you her?” Liv asked.

“There aren’t many options for surrogate mothers in Yorkshire, Liv,” Aaron said. “We have to take what we can get.” Both Robert and Aaron narrowed the choices down to three and they decided they’d call them on Monday, see if one of the women wanted to meet.

“You don’t seem excited,” Aaron noticed.

“I will be once she’s pregnant,” Robert said. “I want a family with you, but I don’t want to get my hopes up just yet. There’s still a long way to go.” Aaron smiled at him and kissed him across the kitchen table making Liv roll her eyes.

* * *

In the morning, Aaron’s hand slipped over Robert’s hip, a question about sex. It was a familiar gesture, one Robert knew what it meant. Robert shook his head. “No, I'm not in the mood,” he said. Aaron dropped his hand without question.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said, sitting up. He wished he hadn’t. The room started spinning and his stomach churned and before he knew it he was in the bathroom throwing up bile into the toilet. Aaron’s hand on his shoulder a minute later wasn’t exactly welcome.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Robert breathed.

“You married me,” Aaron said. “Sickness and health, remember?”

“Yeah, but…” Robert stopped talking, trying to focus on keeping his stomach contents in place. After a couple of minutes, he leant back against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily as Aaron passed him a glass of water.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked, blue eyes concerned.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You’ve been off colour for a few days,” Aaron said. “Should you see a doctor?”

“No, I’m fine,” Robert said, forcing a smile. “It must have been something dodgy in Vic’s curry last night.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, unconvinced as he’d eaten the same thing and felt perfectly fine. “Take it easy at work. I think you should have the day off.”

“I’m fine,” Robert said. “I feel better now.”

“Well… good,” Aaron said, unconvinced as Robert stood up, rinsing his mouth. He did feel better now he’d thrown up, and he didn’t want to admit Aaron was right. He hadn’t been exactly right for a few days now. He felt… sore. That was the only way to describe it. 

“Go to the yard, you’ll be late.”

“See you later?” Aaron asked, still concerned. Robert could see it on his face.

“Yes,” Robert said firmly. Aaron kissed the top of his head, before doing as Robert suggested, even though he was worried.

“Call me if you need me, alright?” Robert agreed.

* * *

Robert did turn up at work, but not until half eleven. Aaron took his work gloves off and studied him. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Robert said. “I fell back to sleep.”

“Take the day off,” Aaron said. “Jimmy will be able to cope.”

“I’m fine,” Robert said. “A coffee and I’ll be good.” Aaron wasn’t convinced but he also recognised the stubborness in his husband. He gave it up as a bad job but was determined to have an early night regardless.

As it turned out, they had a very enjoyable early night, Aaron “taking care” of Robert in more ways than one.

* * *

The next day Robert found himself in Vic’s kitchen on her day off, helping himself to a second slice of apple cake. It was really good. “How are things with Ellis?”

Vic rolled her eyes. “I really don’t want to discuss my love life with my brother.”

“Why not?” he asked. “You weighed in enough on mine.”

“That’s different, you were crying in a heap on the floor when Aaron left you,” Vic said. “I could hardly change the subject when you were that upset.” Robert shrugged. “Is everything going okay with you two?”

“Yeah, really good,” Robert said. “We’re thinking of maybe starting to look into surrogates.”

“Oh wow!” she squealed. “Really?”

“It’s early days and we’re trying to scrape together the money for it, but yes,” Robert said. “It’ll probably be a few more years before you have a niece or nephew to fawn over.”

“Still,” Vic said. “That’s good news, right?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “It took me a while to work it out, but I have everything I want. I want a family with Aaron. I can’t see me having a life with anyone else.” She smiled softly at him, almost like she was seeing straight through him.

“You’re putting it away,” she said, noting the slice of cake.

“I worked up an appetite with Aaron last night,” Robert said, making Vic wrinkle her nose. “What! We’re celebrating!”

* * *

“I called up Josie,” Robert said in bed one morning. “She’s willing to meet over coffee and talk about the surrogacy.”

“Oh great!” Aaron said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I am telling you,” Robert said. “She text overnight that she wanted to meet both of us. I’d like to meet her… away from the village.”

“Agreed,” Aaron said quickly. Too many nosy gossips who knew both of them as teenagers. “What did you tell her about us?”

“I told her that we’d been together for five years or so,” Robert said. “We’ve just renewed our vows…”

Aaron snorted. “Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“I can’t tell her we’ve been married for four weeks, she’ll never take us seriously!” Robert said. “I am serious about this.” Aaron rolled towards him and kissed him.

“Me too,” Aaron said. “Anything else?”

“She asked what we did, so I mentioned the haulage firm and the scrapyard. She wondered if we’d be too busy for a baby but I told her Jimmy would cover. Plus you can hire a monkey.”

“Ellis isn’t a monkey,” Aaron said. “But yeah, I could.”

“She seemed… positive on the phone.”

Aaron nodded. “What if this doesn’t work out?” 

“Then we’ll call the next one,” Robert said. “I’ll leave you to the awkward first phone call. “Excuse me, can we borrow you for nine months?””

“Cheers,” Aaron said sarcastically. “We haven’t decided who the father’s going to be.”

“Oh, I wanted that to come up,” Robert said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t we wait for a woman to agree before going there?”

“It’s kinda important,” Aaron said. “We have to decide, or at least discuss it.”

“Flip a coin,” Robert said.

“What?!”

“I don’t care,” Robert said. “I’d love it to be me. I’d love it to be you. Either works for me.”

“You’re serious,” Aaron said.

“Having a mini you running around the place? Yeah, I like the sound of that.” Aaron smiled.

“But then a boy with your blond hair and eyes? That could be fun.”

“Only when he’s a kid, not a teenager.”

“We’re screwed whichever one he shares DNA with when it comes to teenage years,” Aaron said and Robert had to agree. Robert kissed him, then kissed him again, his hand wandering south under the bed sheets. “Oh, you’re up for a morning quickie today?”

“No, slow,” Robert said, kissing down Aaron’s neck. “We’re having a family and I need to celebrate.” Aaron gasped as Robert’s fingers started toying with him. 

“I’m not sure I can go slow,” Aaron said. He shifted so Robert spooned behind him and Robert smiled.

“I’ll make it worth your while.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robert woke up vomiting for the third morning in a row. “I think you should make a doctors appointment,” Aaron said, a hand on Robert’s back as he heaved. “This clearly isn’t a twenty four hour thing that you’re just getting over.”

“I’ll think about it,” Robert said. That was a result for Aaron, so he didn’t push.

“We’ve got that meeting with Josie later,” Aaron reminded him.

“Oh, God, yeah, okay,” Robert said. “I’ll be all right for that.”

“Please, make an appointment,” Aaron said as Robert wobbled to stay upright.

“Fine,” Robert said. “I’ll call Manpreet. You’re right, I’ve not been… well for a while.”

“It’s not the baby stuff is it?” Aaron asked. “You’re not worrying about the surrogacy?”

“No,” Robert said. “I want this. We want this.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Call the surgery.”

“I will.” Robert meant it too.

* * *

The meeting with Josie went well, dare Robert even think that? It did. She seemed bright and had been slightly early. She’d been a surrogate twice before, once for her best friend and then again because she found she enjoyed it. She wanted to meet them again, and Liv in their house. To work out the family unit.

“We’ll have to prep Liv with the things she can and can’t say,” Robert said, still sitting at the cafe after Josie had left.

“Can’t she be herself?” Aaron said. Robert glared at him and Aaron relented. “Okay, bad idea.”

“I’m not saying lie, but just… we need Liv to make a good impression.”

“Yeah, fine,” Aaron said. “Did you get the appointment?”

“Friday,” Robert said.

“I’m glad because I’m worried about you,” Aaron said, gripping his hand across the table.

“I’m fine,” Robert said. “I fancy some donuts to take away though. Do you want one?”

“You’re buying a packet and I get one?” Aaron said amused. Robert shrugged. “Your sweet tooth will end up killing you.”

“I’ll die well fed and happy,” Robert said, flagging the waitress down.

* * *

Robert had a late meeting, so he put breakfast television on as he had a bowl of cereal. Just for company if nothing else. _“Scientists at Oxford university have discovered that more men are able to get pregnant than previously thought. Originally it was expected that only a handful of men had the gene, now it seems as many as 5% of the male population will be able to conceive.”_

It wasn’t like a shock dawning moment, not like he heard that, then put it together, it was more like a niggle, then an itch he couldn’t scratch. And suddenly, all he could think about was the possibility that maybe… just maybe he could be… no. No. It wasn’t possible. It’s more possible than it used to be. But no. No.

He’d go to the doctor. Yes, that’s it. Manpreet was professional and would most likely tell him he was being stupid and overreacting to a cold or a flu or something. He had an appointment anyway because he’d given in to Aaron’s suggestion. Before the weekend thankfully, so he wouldn’t have to worry about this for longer than necessary. He’d also decided he wouldn’t tell Aaron. There was nothing to tell.

He decided to use google, for good or bad. What had he been suffering? Okay, nausea, yeah. Really bad some days too. He was more tired than usual too Aaron had pointed that out and he wasn’t wrong. He left it at that and googled it. Food poisoning and pregnancy were the top two options and he immediately closed it. No. Nope. Not him. No. What were the odds? Incredibly low. Yes, it had to have been Vic’s bad curry at the pub the other night. That was a while ago now a nasty voice said in the back of his mind. No. If he was something as… abnormal and weird as… that, he’d know about it.

That didn’t stop him being unable to sleep properly until his appointment though. He wouldn’t let Aaron touch him either, not for sex, not for anything, almost in case he was able to tell what Robert was thinking. Aaron just thought he still felt off colour. He must have because he kept asking about the doctors.

* * *

Manpreet welcomed him in. “What seems to be the problem?” she said, very cheerfully Robert thought under the circumstances.

“I’ve been a bit under the weather for a while,” Robert said. “A… few weeks really, and I know I shouldn’t but I googled my symptoms.” Manpreet rolled her eyes but said nothing. “I’d like you to tell me I’m not… not…” He couldn’t get the word out because it was so insane to even suggest. “...pregnant.”

“Oh.” Manpreet scribbled something down on her clipboard quickly. “Tell me what symptoms you’ve been having.”

“Okay, I’ve been throwing up a few times. I just feel… in pain really. Like everything's sore. Please don’t look at me like that.”

“I wasn’t,” Manpreet said. “We can do a quick blood test to rule it out, if it’d make you feel better, then we can look at other options.” Robert agreed to that, if a blood test could take his mind off of it…

“When will I get the results?” he asked as Manpreet went to get a kit and put gloves on.

“Five minutes if you wait,” she said.

“It’s that quick?”

“Mmhm,” she said. “For some reason traditional pregnancy tests on men aren’t accurate, so a blood test really is the best way.”

“Sorry for being so… I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Okay, just let me get a finger prick,” she said quietly, focusing on the task at hand. She put the blood droplets on the kit and waited. Time seemed to take an absolute age, and Robert had managed to convince himself he was being crazy. Of course he couldn’t be pregnant, that kind of thing didn’t happen in sleepy northern villages. That nonsense was reserved for posh London twats.

“Right,” Manpreet said, looking at the kit. “You were right, you are pregnant.”

Robert was completely silent. “No.” Robert couldn’t even comprehend it.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Manpreet said. “This is happening more and more, you’re not alone.”

“It must be a mistake,” Robert said. “It has to be.”

“Robert, there are support groups…”

“So I can sit in a room full of freaks?!” Robert snapped. “No!” Manpreet sat back in her chair and Robert fought to hold onto his temper and not shout. It wasn’t her fault. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she said. “Do you need to talk about options?” she asked. Options. She meant… oh. Right, because that was a possibility. An abortion. Okay. That’s what she meant. “I do live in the village and I hear things about you and Aaron, so I thought… it’s none of my business.”

“No, I don’t need… options,” Robert said. “I need you to not tell Aaron,” Robert said fervently.

“I can’t,” Manpreet said. “Doctor patient confidentiality. But if I may… you should. I heard you were planning a family.”

“Not like this!” Robert snapped. “I will tell him, okay? But I want to do it on my own time.”

“Sure,” she said. “I’m going to book you in for a scan at the hospital then? In a couple of months?” Robert just nodded mutely, still in shock.

* * *

He had no memory of how he got home, just a text from Aaron asking how it’d gone. Robert replied saying they’d been running late and he’d been given a prescription for some antibiotics to knock out the bug, and Aaron seemed happy enough with that. Robert knew he was busy at work, which meant the house was empty to have a full scale meltdown in. Robert screamed. He couldn’t help it, he felt completely overwhelmed. How could THIS be happening to him? It wasn’t fair! Why, God, WHY!! Whenever he had his life sorted and planned, and could see his future clearly, why did the universe have to put a massive spanner in the works? He liked his life exactly how it was, and now this??

Robert googled “male pregnancy” with a hollow feeling in his stomach. Apparently there was estimated to be around 5000 male births in the UK, although only a few names were known and went public. Most people chose not to so their children wouldn’t face discrimination. Robert clicked away. Five thousand was more than he’d have expected. But still… it was just plain **_weird_**.

* * *

That night Aaron and Robert curled up in front of the TV. Robert wasn’t paying any attention to it, just Aaron’s hand on his abdomen. He couldn’t tell, right? He couldn’t guess. Aaron’s index finger started playing with his belt and Robert realised that no. He was just initiating intimacy between them. Of course.

“Would you still love me if I were fat?” Robert asked.

Aaron looked at him and frowned. “Is this about those donuts the other day?”

“I’m just wondering,” Robert said defensively. “I know you like me fit.”

“Yeah, because you’re not shallow at all, right?” Aaron quipped. “Yes, Robert. I don’t care what size you are, okay?” Robert nodded, not entirely convinced, but he dropped it for now. After the very life changing day he’d had, he was very willing to get lost in Aaron’s fingers slowly sliding their way into his underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert waited until Aaron was at work before he started looking at the leaflets Manpreet had pressed into his hands while he’d still been silent with shock. It had been a long weekend, trying not to voice anything to Aaron, trying to pretend he was fine and most importantly, trying not to vomit when Aaron was around. That last had proved very difficult. 

After a quickie on the sofa on Friday night, Robert refused sex for the rest of the weekend. It’s like he feared Aaron would know by touching him, which was stupid. He was actually slightly leaner than normal, given that he couldn’t keep food down half the time. There is no way Aaron would have guessed no matter what Robert did.

He ignored the leaflet on abortion advice. Even though he was freaking out, that wasn’t going to be happening. Most of the advice there was about symptoms and home remedies to relieve them, a few online support groups for men as there weren’t enough people to meet in real life. Not that Robert thought he wanted to in the first place. He’d be too embarrassed to show his face.

* * *

Nicola was working up at the yard. Aaron had gone on an overnight scrap pick up which meant Robert could be alone with his thoughts. Aaron knew something was wrong, but Robert wasn’t opening up.

“Nicola?” Robert asked across the cabin.

“Hmm?” she said. Then looked up when Robert didn’t respond. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering… what’s pregnancy like?”

“Where’s that coming from?” she asked with raised eyebrows.

“Aaron and I are looking into options about starting a family,” Robert said. “We met with a potential surrogate and… I just wondered.”

“Hell,” Nicola said bluntly. “You get fat, your hormones are all over the place, by about halfway through you can’t see your feet so you keep tripping over, you’re emotional and always hungry.”

“You paint a great picture,” Robert said.

“But then at the end of it? You have your baby and you forget the sore back and stretch marks because you have your baby and you’ve never loved anything so much as you will when you see your baby.”

“You might have led with that,” Robert said, amused. Nicola shrugged.

“The love you have when you hold your child… no one can describe that.” Nicola shrugged. “Then they become teenagers.” Robert smiled.

* * *

Aaron was furious. So angry that he was seeing red. He’d just got a call from Josie who was confused and disappointed, since Robert had effectively cancelled her. Apparently Robert had told her that he’d changed his mind and they weren’t ready for a surrogate. Aaron had had no idea that’s what was going through Robert’s mind and he was livid. Not at Robert not being ready for kids, but not so much as talking to him?! How could he?

He walked into the Mill to find Robert sat at the kitchen table eating left over pasta. A small touch of affection hit him, before he remembered why he was here, why he was so angry. “You called Josie,” Aaron said. Robert closed his eyes and sighed.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Why?”

“It’s too expensive,” Robert said. “We need time to save.”

“That’s not a reason, Robert!” Aaron snapped. “We worked so hard for this, to get this far and you just… take it away because you’ve changed your mind?!”

“No,” Robert said. “It’s not like that, it’s…”

“Tell me what it’s like then?!” Aaron shouted.

“Look, I promise you we’ll have a family one day. We’ll have a kid of our own, I swear…”

“Really?” Aaron said with sarcasm. “When at the first opportunity you run away?!”

“It’s not running away!” Robert said. “I have a plan!”

“Oh, I can’t wait for this one,” Aaron said. “The great Robert Sugden’s plans are always foolproof aren’t they?”

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this,” Robert said, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, you’re mad at ME?!” Aaron snapped. “You decide to uproot our entire lives and it’s MY fault?!”

“I didn’t decide to do anything, it just happened!” Robert shouted.

“What happened?” Aaron asked. Robert looked away from him and Aaron stopped shouting. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Robert said. “Nothings going on.” Aaron walked out to calm down.

* * *

Aaron sat in the corner of the pub very much looking like he was drowning his sorrows, on his third pint with no signs of stopping. Chas took up a seat opposite him. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t say nothing because I'll know you're lying.”

"It's Robert."

"It always is," Chas said tartly. Aaron rolled his eyes. "Go on."

Aaron sighed. “I think Robert’s going to dump me.”

Chas couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “No, I’m sure you’re wrong,” she said. “He’s crazy about you, he always has been.”

“Not lately,” Aaron said. “We were… talking about surrogacy.” Chas looked excited for a moment. “Don’t. He decided to tell the woman we had lined up that we weren’t interested. He’s barely even touched me for weeks. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“You could try asking him,” Chas said.

“I have,” Aaron said. “He won’t have the conversation, he just walks away.”

“I’m sorry love,” Chas said. “I’m sure he’s not ditching you. Whatever it is, it’s not that.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said dully. “Another pint cheers.” Chas didn’t argue. “And a whisky.”

* * *

Aaron almost stumbled back to the Mill, very drunk. Robert had been pacing, waiting for him to get home and when he saw Aaron he guessed how he’d spent his evening. Aaron had been ignoring his messages, not that Robert blamed him. “Come on, lets get you in bed. Sleep it off,” Robert said, half hauling Aaron up the stairs.

“s… tired.”

“I know,” Robert said. He struggled but eventually managed to get Aaron in a heap on the bed. Robert got a glass of water for when Aaron woke up with the guaranteed headache in the morning.

“I miss you,” Aaron said. “Not had sex n weeks.”

“Soon,” Robert promised, his heart breaking for Aaron. “When you’re sober.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, smiling slightly as he threaded his fingers through Aaron’s hair as he drifted off to sleep. “I miss you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on this fic! They really help, especially as I struggled with this chapter!

Aaron had got rid of Liv to Gabby’s for the night. Liv must have known it was serious because Aaron didn't even react when Liv mentioned a “party” so she went quietly. He was going to have it out with Robert tonight. He had to because he couldn’t go on like this. The fear of Robert dumping him wasn’t as strong as the pain he’d been living with for the past few days. Whatever was going on in Robert’s head, he needed to know. Enough was enough.

“I bought pizza,” Robert said as he came in. “Where’s Liv?”

“Out,” Aaron said. “She’s gone all night because we need to talk.” Robert put the pizzas on the table and nodded.

“Yeah, we do,” Robert said. Aaron’s heart sank.

“I’m so angry with you,” Aaron said. “I can’t even… you won’t talk to me. Something is wrong, and you won’t talk to me? We’re supposed to be married, we’re supposed to be in this together. We’ve barely got past our wedding and you’re backing away from me?”

“I know,” Robert said heavily. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you ending this?” Aaron asked. “Do you want space or something? Because I told myself I wouldn’t beg you to stay with me, but you can’t seriously be ending this.”

“What?” Robert asked, completely confused.

“Us!” Aaron said. “You’ve been strange for weeks.”

“I know,” Robert said. “But it’s not what you think.”

“Everyone says that,” Aaron said darkly.

“Can we just eat first?” Robert asked. “I’m so hungry I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

“No Robert, we bloody can’t!” Aaron snapped. “What’s going on?!”

“I’m... God, I can’t even say it,” Robert said.

“It’s not like you to be lost for words,” Aaron said.

“I’m… pregnant.” Perfect silence. Aaron frowned. His eyes dipped to Robert’s abdomen in a move Robert hated and made his skin crawl.

“You can’t be,” Aaron said blankly. It wasn’t possible.

“Yeah, I’ve been telling myself that for weeks.”

“You’ve known for _weeks_?” Aaron asked hollowly.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t know how to tell you, it became this big thing I was carrying around and…” Robert sat down on one side of the kitchen table and Aaron followed suit.

“Who knows?”

“Manpreet,” Robert said. “When I went to my appointment. No one else. I don’t want everyone to look at me thinking I’m a freak of nature.”

“Robert…”

“Oh, come on,” Robert said. “There’s not many cases of this happening at all. Everyone they DO happen to is paraded on the news like some kind of abnormal freak!”

“Okay, not everyone,” Aaron said fairly.

“It’s not meant to happen to me!” Robert snapped. “I’m normal, I’m not a weirdo! I’m… me,” he finished lamely.

“Eat,” Aaron said, pushing the pizza box towards him. 

“If you say I need to keep my strength up, I will kill you,” Robert said. The words had been on the tip of his tongue, but Aaron shut his mouth. Robert opened the pizza box and devoured his share in double quick time. Aaron didn’t say anything.

“So. ...pregnant? Really?” Aaron said. Robert glared. “Sorry! It’s a lot to get my head around! You’ve had ages to think about it!”

“I know,” Robert said.

“Why did you hide it?” Aaron said, eating his own dinner. "I get from everyone else, but from me? Did you think I'd be all... I don't know."

"It felt like..." Robert started. "Saying it made it real."

“I could have helped you.”

“Because… I didn’t know how to talk about it. How to even start thinking about it.”

“Did you think of getting rid of it?” Aaron asked levelly.

“For about half a second,” Robert said. “Not seriously.”

“Good,” Aaron said.

“So… you’re happy about this?” Robert asked tentatively.

“We were planning a family anyway,” Aaron said. “That’s why you called to cancel Josie,” he realised.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It didn’t feel fair stringing her along.”

“But you had no problem lying to me,” Aaron said, hurt.

“It wasn’t about lying,” Robert said. “Anything I said, doesn’t change the… situation.”

“That’s what this is?” Aaron asked. “A situation?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “I’m a man, okay?! This shouldn’t be happening to me!”

“Robert, calm down,” Aaron said, reaching across the table and holding his hand. “It’ll be okay.”

“How?”

“Because we’ll be together, alright?” Robert nodded, but his bottom lip wobbled and Aaron wondered how long he’d been holding it together, how long he’d not been open with himself. Aaron pulled Robert into a hug, Robert burying his face against Aaron’s neck.

“I’m scared,” Robert whispered.

“I know,” Aaron said. “You’ve got me, doesn’t that count for something?”

“Maybe a little,” Robert said and Aaron smiled. “Maybe a lot.”

“So… what now?” Aaron asked, letting him go.

“Nothing,” Robert said. “The damage is done.”

“You don’t mean that,” Aaron said.

“No, I probably don’t,” Robert said. “But this… it’s not something I ever had to think about and now? I have to think about it, a lot.”

“We,” Aaron said. Robert smiled.

“Okay, _we_ have to think about it.”

* * *

Robert fell asleep fairly quickly. Aaron didn’t. He found himself staring at the ceiling, picturing a hundred different scenarios of how the next few months were going to go. They were going to be daddies. Properly, officially. They both wanted this, they’d been planning for it, so that was a good thing. Aaron felt a rush of happiness, but it was marred somewhat by the fact… this hadn’t happened much. How would their families react? It would get out eventually, of course it would. It couldn’t not. Also, worry for Robert.

Selfishly with a surrogate, Aaron wouldn’t have overly worried about the woman carrying their child. But now that it was Robert… going through constant doctors appointments for months for a relatively new medical condition… the worry was already creeping in around the edges.

Robert rolled over in his sleep, his hand falling on Aaron’s hip, nudging closer to him. “I’m here,” Aaron said to his sleeping husband. “I’m always going to be here for you. I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for the wonderful comments and feedback on this!! It means so much to me! A slightly lighter chapter this time.

There was a slightly awkward atmosphere in the morning when they woke up. Aaron had suddenly realised why Robert was vomiting in the mornings. Yeah, he hadn’t put that together last night. “How are you feeling?” Aaron asked.

“Like you’re treating me differently,” Robert said.

“Robert, either way you’ve not been well lately,” Aaron said, exasperated. “I’m just asking. I want you to be...okay.”

“I feel fine,” Robert said. “Honestly. How’re you? After… yesterday.”

“I want us to have a baby,” Aaron said. “That’s not changed. But I’m not going to pretend I’m going to be the perfect husband through this either. It’s new and… weird.”

“Weird as fuck,” Robert said and Aaron smiled, glad they were on the same page.

“What did Manpreet tell you?” Aaron asked. “What do we do next I mean?”

“Nothing,” Robert said. “I was so desperate to get out of there. She did book me in the hospital for the first… scan.”

“Right,” Aaron said, thinking that through. “When is it?”

“The twelfth of next month,” Robert said. “I don’t want people knowing about this.”

“Well… we’ll have to tell people eventually,” Aaron said.

“I’ll take as late as possible,” Robert said. “It’s already going to be a long few months, I don’t need it to be worse.”

“Everyone around here’s family,” Aaron said. “No one would treat you any differently.”

“Are you sure about that?” Robert said. “It’s not just our families, imagine Brenda knowing? The gossip in the village? I know it’ll happen eventually, but for right now? I want it to be just us.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “We are going to have to tell Liv though. At some point sooner than everyone else.”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said. “But not yet, okay? Certainly not until we’ve got a scan of the baby.” It was the first time that either of them had really mentioned the fact that this would end in a child. Their child. It was a reality. Aaron’s eyes went soft. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You’ve never complained before,” Aaron said, reaching over to kiss Robert gently. His hand slid under the covers, dangerously close to Robert’s abdomen, and he rolled away.

“Don’t,” Robert said. “I’m happy about the baby. Not the pregnancy, okay?”

“Fine,” Aaron said, though it wasn’t.

* * *

Aaron had been hovering outside the cafe, hoping to bump into Manpreet. He’d been lingering around outside for nearly an hour when she arrived, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights when she spotted Aaron, ducking into the cafe before he could speak. Real subtle, Aaron thought to himself. She reappeared in five minutes with a take away coffee cup in her hand and Aaron moved in front of her.

“Hi Aaron,” she said, but nothing else.

“You can relax,” Aaron said. “Robert’s already told me, you’re not breaking any moral code by talking to me.”

“Oh,” Manpreet said. “I’m glad he told you. What do you want?"

“I want to talk about… the situation,” Aaron said. Manpreet looked around and nodded to the pavilion and Aaron agreed, walking with her to get some privacy, both of them sitting down.

“So?” Manpreet asked. “I’ll warn you, I’m not an expert. It’s not my field of medicine.”

“But you know more than I do,” Aaron said and she nodded.

“Of course. All GPs went to be trained once it was realised that er… it could happen. Because we had to recognise it in our patients, when men wouldn’t read the signs necessarily.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “What happens next? What do we do?”

“There’s not much to do,” Manpreet said. “I’ve referred Robert to a specialist at Hotten general, Doctor Richardson. She’s great, she’s dealt with plenty of cases before and she knows what she’s talking about, so your questions will be answered.”

Aaron nodded. “How different is it?” he asked. “Than a… normal pregnancy.”

“It’s not really,” Manpreet said. “All it means is that Robert has the correct hormone in his system for conception. He’d have never known it was there in the first place, never affected anything if…”

“He hadn’t been with a man, right,” Aaron said hollowly.

“People are starting to realise that more and more men are capable of conceiving, it’s just… most men are heterosexual, so it’s never relevant, and they never know.”

“Okay,” Aaron said.

“Some men really struggle with this emotionally,” Manpreet said. “Thinking that it makes them less of a man. I strongly suggest Robert has therapy for this.”

“What did he say when you told him that?”

“I don’t think he even heard me,” Manpreet said. “He was in shock, but if you push that... “

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Aaron said. “Thanks.” Manpreet smiled at him. “We’re not telling anyone, okay? We want it kept private.” 

“I understand,” Manpreet said. “Congratulations.” Aaron allowed himself a very small smile.

“Thanks.”

* * *

Aaron found Robert up at the scrapyard, thankfully alone. What he hadn’t expected was to walk in and see Robert with his shirt completely unbuttoned and staring down at his body. “Hi,” Aaron said, Robert flushing red and rushing to button up his clothes. “Your body hasn’t changed yet.”

“How do you know that?” Robert said, a bit narked off at having been caught, tugging his clothes back into place.

“Who feels you up more?” Aaron asked. “Me or you? I’ll tell you when you change.”

“Are you still going to fancy me when I’m fat?” Robert asked, sitting down heavily behind his desk.

“No,” Aaron said sarcastically. “I remember that clause in our wedding vows, in sickness and in health, but no weight gain. That’s the red line”

“Aaron…”

“Well don’t ask a stupid question then!” Aaron said, annoyed that he snapped at him. “I always fancy you. Even when you’ve had some tragic haircuts over the years.” Robert frowned, his hand going to his hair.

“When did I have a tragic haircut??”

“When you arrived in the village,” Aaron said, amused. “Don’t worry, it didn’t put me off.” Robert didn’t look completely satisfied. “Yes, I’ll still want you when you put weight on. Okay? I was pretty much resigned to being married to someone who’s love of sugar might have ended up that way.”

“You’re full of compliments today, aren’t you?” Robert said.

“How about this then,” Aaron said. “I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world, and somehow, through a rare miracle, the fact that I love you means we’re going to have a child together. Something we both want. I can’t believe I’m this lucky.” Robert looked thunderstruck, then smiled at Aaron.

“Yeah, it could be worse, couldn’t it?” Robert said, eyes soft at Aaron.

“I talked to Manpreet,” Aaron said. “About the pregnancy, and she said… congratulations. It didn’t really hit me, that this… okay, yeah, it’s going to turn our lives upside down, but in a year? We’ll have our baby. We get to be dads, and that’s… it can only be a good thing.”

Robert closed the gap between them and kissed Aaron across his desk, the angle awkward, but he wanted to kiss him badly. “I love you.” Aaron smiled.

“Good,” Aaron said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who are reading, especially those who don't like mpreg at all and are still giving this a try anyway.

“Two pints please Chas,” Robert said at the bar. She nodded, going to pour them and then he remembered. He shouldn’t be drinking alcohol right now. God, he hadn’t even thought of that. “Actually erm… just one pint and a coke thanks.” Chas frowned. _Please don’t start asking questions_ , Robert begged to himself, trying to think quickly.

“That’s different,” Chas said.

“I’ve been feeling under the weather,” Robert said. “The medication the doctor gave me doesn’t mix with alcohol.”

“Is that why Aaron was in here miserable the other day?” Chas asked tartly. “I don’t like seeing him upset.”

“We’ve sorted it,” Robert said. “Promise. Thanks,” he added as she gave him their drinks. Robert took them over to Aaron in the corner who looked at Robert’s soft drink and went, “oh.”

“Yeah, I’d forgotten I’m not supposed to be drinking too,” Robert said.

“Are you okay with that?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t think I get the choice,” Robert said as Aaron went quiet. “It’s fine, I’ll manage, okay?”

“Okay,” Aaron said, though he didn’t seem convinced. 

“I told your mum we were fine,” Robert said. “After…”

“I came in here to get pissed, yeah,” Aaron said. “You could have talked to me first and saved that little embarrassing scene.” Robert shrugged, but he had a slight smile on his face that Aaron couldn’t resist. Aaron smiled and shook his head at the same time. “I must be mad,” Aaron said. “I still can’t resist you.” Robert leaned across the table to kiss him briefly and Aaron let him.

* * *

Time seemed to drag by while they were waiting for their first scan. They weren’t quite normal, but they weren’t mentioning the pregnancy every day either. It was like something had shifted but they couldn’t quite work out how to get back to how it was before. Even Liv had picked up on it and Aaron hated that she now looked like she was treading on egg shells at home.

“What’s going on?” she asked them both one night. “Are you two splitting up?”

“No,” Robert said firmly.

“Of course not,” Aaron chipped in.

“You used to be… different. What’s changed? I don’t get it.”

“Nothing,” Robert said, making Aaron roll his eyes.

“She’s not stupid Robert,” Aaron said. “Robert’s been ill lately. Nothing serious,” Aaron added at her look. “It’s just taking some time for him to get over it.”

“I am here,” Robert said, annoyed.

“How ill is ill?” Liv asked.

“It’s not anything major,” Aaron said. “He’ll be fine in a few weeks. We’ll be fine, I promise.” Liv didn’t seem satisfied but after a while she sloped off to her bedroom anyway.

“It’s not major?” Robert questioned.

“Well of course it is,” Aaron said. “I was trying to tell her it’s not cancer or anything like that.”

“We’ll tell her after the first… appointment,” Robert said. Aaron was happy to agree. The atmosphere in the house had been awkward lately to say the least. They hadn't quite got used to the new reality.

* * *

Robert left Aaron in bed early on the morning of their scan. He hoped Aaron wouldn’t wake up, but he had his phone with him just in case. He put his coat on and braced through the cold morning as he headed to the graveyard, quickly finding the plot he wanted.

“Hi mum,” Robert said quietly, touching the top of the gravestone. “I’m sorry I don’t get here as often as I should. I didn’t even bring you flowers today.” Robert sighed, thinking to himself. “I guess you’re going to be a grandmother. Not exactly how we’d planned, but I think I’m… happy about it. We’re happy. I wish you could have met Aaron. I’d love to know what you think of him. Whether you’d like him or not. I hope you would, you know. He’d have probably made a bad first impression, but underneath he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I’d hope you’d see how happy I am with him.”

He ran his hand through his hair self consciously. “I’m nervous about today. I want it to go well. I feel… all over the place with this, but I want it to go okay. So if you could… I don’t know, put in a good word with whoever's in control of all this. I need good thoughts today. We both do.” Robert nodded to himself. “If it all goes well, we’ll bring the baby here. I promise. Love you mum.” Robert thought to himself for a couple more minutes before leaving, finding Aaron waiting at the roadside.

“What are you doing here?”

“I knew where you’d gone,” Aaron said quietly.

“I miss my mum sometimes,” Robert said.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain,” Aaron said. “I understand. It’ll be okay today.”

“You don’t know that,” Robert said. “What if it’s not?”

“If it’s not, we’ll be together,” Aaron said. “We’ll get through it together. We've got through a hell of a lot together.” Robert nodded. He’d needed that reassurance more than he’d be able to tell Aaron. Aaron moved close and touched Robert’s stomach and for the first time, Robert didn’t shy away from the touch. They were standing so close that even if anyone had been awake for an early morning stroll, they’d never be able to see. Aaron got up on his toes and kissed Robert. Robert closed his eyes and sunk into it, holding Aaron very close.

“I couldn’t do any of this without you,” Robert said. “I mean that.”

* * *

What Robert hadn’t anticipated was the fact that when they turned up at the hospital they were in the maternity wing. A lot of pregnant women were around and he could not have felt more out of place if he’d tried. Even though in reality most of the other patients were wrapped up in their own lives to pay him much attention. Thankfully they were called through relatively quickly, even though those ten minutes in the waiting room felt like they lasted about three hours. It meant both Aaron and Robert were incredibly tense. Robert hadn’t even had a coffee to take the edge off this morning and he was starting to head into caffeine withdrawal which didn’t make him any less moody.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the doctor said. “I’m Doctor Richardson, and this is Doctor Parks. So she’ll be sitting in if you agree. I’m training her in male neonatal medicine.”

“No thanks,” Aaron said rudely. “We don’t need someone who hasn’t got a clue what they’re doing, we'll take the professional.”

“Aaron,” Robert said. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Doctor Richardson said, forcing a smile. “I’ll be in charge of your care throughout, you’re in good hands.”

“How many of these have you seen?” Aaron asked.

“ _These_?” Robert asked. “That’s flattering.”

“I’m making sure she knows what she’s doing, or we’ll drive to Leeds hospital instead,” Aaron said.

“I’ve been in charge of about thirty male pregnancies,” she said. “I’ve worked on about a hundred more when I worked in a London hospital.” Aaron fell silent. “Mm. Good to know I’ve got approval,” she said sarcastically. “Robert, if you can sit on the table while I get the computer up and running.” Robert did as he was told, sitting in an awkward silence with Aaron next to him.

“Don’t bite their heads off,” Robert said tiredly. “It’s not their fault.”

“I’m just worried,” Aaron said, biting his bottom lip.

“I know you are,” Robert said.

“Okay, we’re about ready here,” Doctor Richardson said. “Now, sometimes the machine can’t pick up a heartbeat this early on. That doesn’t mean there’s a problem, so don’t panic if we can’t find it.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, glad she’d told them.

“We’ll be measuring the size and details, checking the baby’s healthy and then we can give you a due date.”

“Already?” Robert asked.

“Yep,” she said with a smile. “If you can lift up your shirt, we’ll get started.” Robert did, feeling self conscious, helped a little by both doctors focusing on the machine rather than him. They put the cold gel on his abdomen and started looking at the screen which Robert and Aaron couldn’t see. “Click here,” the doctor said to the trainee. “More to zoom. Then… yes, here we are. We’ve got your baby,” she said to Robert, smiling at him. “I’ll see if we can get a heartbeat for you.” She tapped on the machine and then smiled, which was a good sign at least.

“Okay, here we are.” She turned the screen around and in the middle of a grainy picture was what looked like a black and white jelly baby.

“That’s it?” Aaron said.

“Yes,” she said. “Its size is within a healthy range, so there’s no need to worry. Hopefully I can...” her words were cut off by the quick regular rhythm of a heartbeat filling the room. Robert looked at Aaron, almost in awe. It’s like it made it real, this was their reality now, this is what they were living with. In a few months they would have their baby, after everything they’d been through. They actually got their happy ending with their family?? Aaron squeezed his hand tightly but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t find the words. Robert felt overwhelmed completely. He never expected to be in this situation, but now he was….

“If I move the wand over here,” the doctor said, moving the reader over Robert’s skin. “Here’s the second one.” Aaron and Robert froze.

“There’s two?” Aaron asked eventually.

“Yes,” the doctor said. “Both healthy, both perfectly fine. I can’t catch twin two’s heartbeat, but I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“Twins?” Robert said faintly. “I’d just got my head around one and now you’re telling me…”

“Fucking hell,” Aaron said lowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter, but it is what it is!! Thank you for the comments, they make my day!!

Both Aaron and Robert were in shock as the trainee handed them print outs of their baby. Babies. “There can’t be two in there,” Robert said. “One’s a miracle, but two? That’s impossible!”

“Very possible,” Doctor Richardson said, amused. “Don’t worry, they’re looking great. We’ve got a due date for twins of 5th September, but I want to book you in for a cesarean at the end of August.”

“Why?” Aaron asked.

“Twins never make it the full 40 weeks,” she explained. “They always make an appearance between 36 or 37 weeks, they run out of space.”

“Oh _wonderful_ ,” Robert interrupted sarcastically. 

“I want to book Robert in for a C before labour starts.” Robert and Aaron looked at her blankly. “It’s common practise in male pregnancies.”

“But… it has to be surgery?” Robert asked.

“No, it doesn’t have to be,” she said. “But it is far, **_far_** safer and I would strongly recommend it. You can have a natural labour if you want. But that's a rectal birth, so if you want any kind of active sex life afterwards…”

“I think a C section is a fantastic idea,” Robert said, agreeing quickly, cringing away from the mental picture the doctor had created. No thank you.

“I thought you might,” she said, smiling at them both. “You’re doing great, Robert,” she said as she gave him some tissues to clean up the gel on his skin.

“Am I?” he asked. “I feel so completely over my head with all this.”

“I see a lot of men who cannot cope with it,” she said. “You’re doing fine.”

“What’s the worst you’ve seen?”

“A man three days into labour, still convinced that it couldn’t happen to him,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “It wasn’t pretty.” She sighed. “I want an appointment in a month.”

“Isn’t that too soon?” Aaron asked, worried.

“We keep a closer eye on men, because we know less about how the pregnancy will progress. We also keep a closer eye on multiple children, so yes. You get the pleasure of seeing me every month until your babies are born.”

“Right,” Robert said. “See you in a few weeks then.” Robert and Aaron quickly left the hospital and sat in the car, a bit shell shocked.

“Twins,” Aaron said. “God, when we do things, we don’t do things by halves do we?”

“No,” Robert said. “I’m going to be so huge.”

“I’ll love you anyway,” Aaron said, half teasing him. He got the picture out of his pocket and could see both babies in it. Small but there. “This is really happening.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’m… stunned. But is it wrong if I’m happy?”

“No, that’s not wrong,” Aaron said, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m glad you said that. This is our family.” Aaron kissed him across the car and Robert smiled against his lips. 

“We’ll tell Liv tomorrow,” Robert said. “We’re not going to be able to hide it for much longer from her.”

“Agreed,” Aaron said. Then he laughed, a truly happy sound as Robert started driving home, a grin on his face.

* * *

They had a celebratory meal at the Woolpack. They weren’t telling anyone, they couldn’t right now, but they were both happy. This was actually happening, this was real, they were getting their family. Okay, not in the usual way, but they still were. Their kids. Two of them.

“You’ve got to stop looking at me like that,” Robert said across the table.

“Like what?” Aaron said.

“Those eyes of yours,” Robert said, helping himself to Aaron’s slice of chocolate dessert. “If you keep looking at me like that everyone will know.”

“You could belly dance topless through the village and no one would guess,” Aaron said.

“Oh, there’s a mental image,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh.

“I love you,” Aaron said. “Even when you steal my dessert and are grumpy and moody.”

“I’m not moody,” Robert said, pouting.

“No,” Aaron said. “But I’m getting in early before the hormones really kick in. You on no coffee for six months? God.” Robert laughed, gripping his hand across the table.

“Love you too.”

* * *

Robert woke up with Aaron spooning him, clinging onto him like a limpet. It felt good to have Aaron this wrapped up in him, both his arms tight around his body. Aaron arched his hips and Robert realised he was half hard. God, they hadn’t had sex in ages. Since before. Aaron’s hand rested on his abdomen and Robert felt uncomfortable. He’d started getting a little thicker around the middle, even if Aaron hadn't said anything about it, he must have noticed. That was before Aaron’s hand started heading south and he realised what Aaron was aiming for. “You up for it?”

“Mm,” Robert agreed. He was, it had been too long. Aaron started stroking him and Robert shook his head, turning over. “I want to be in charge,” Robert said, pushing Aaron onto his back and straddling him. Aaron didn’t argue. Robert putting him exactly where he wanted him sounded like his idea of heaven right now.

“You better make the most of it,” Aaron said. “Soon we’ll have a crying baby so we’ll be back to fumbling quickies. Like back when we first met.”

“Babies,” Robert corrected him and Aaron nodded happily.

“I forgot for a second,” he said. “Come here.” Robert dipped his head to kiss Aaron thoroughly.

* * *

Liv couldn’t find her keys. She wanted to go out, even more so once she’d heard the giggling and moaning from Aaron and Robert’s bedroom which she didn’t want to be around for. But she couldn’t find them so she started looking through Aaron’s pockets. He’d picked up her house keys by accident a few times and even if he didn’t have hers, he’d have his own which she’d borrow, so she didn’t have to listen to them upstairs. It turned out Aaron had picked up her keys, but she found something she wasn’t expecting.

A picture of a scan of a baby. Liv frowned before it clicked into place. That must be why they’d stopped mentioning surrogates and surrogacy. Because they’d already found a woman who’d agreed to it! Why hadn’t they told her? Is that why they’d been a bit off for the last few weeks? God, they were terrible at keeping a secret. Having a surrogate agree so quickly? That was good news! Liv tucked the photo back where she’d found it, smiling to herself as she went out to meet Gabby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked really hard to get this chapter up asap, so I hope you enjoy it!! Thank you for the comments / encouragement so far! It means the world to me!

Robert and Aaron had spent a very enjoyable morning in bed. After so long without sex due to the circumstances, it was like no one could stop them. Robert started making sandwiches for lunch, planning on round three and four later that afternoon as Aaron cracked his jaw in a yawn. Robert felt so happy. Like his life was all coming together, finally. 

Liv came home and Robert grabbed more bread for some more sandwiches for her. “Morning,” Aaron said.

“Hi,” she said, throwing herself on the sofa in a move that reminded Robert of Aaron. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Robert asked.

“That you’ve got a pregnant surrogate,” Liv said. Aaron looked at Robert, trying to think quickly.

“Because we don’t,” Aaron said.

“I found the scan picture,” Liv said.

“You went snooping?” Robert asked, hurt.

“I was looking for my keys, which he’d nicked  _ again _ ,” Liv said pointing at Aaron. “That’s not the point! Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I couldn’t keep a secret?”

Aaron tried to communicate without words with Robert. They had thought they’d tell Liv the truth soon anyway and Robert gave half a nod. “Liv, we don’t have a surrogate,” Aaron said. “We’re not lying, we really don’t.”

“I saw the picture,” Liv said.

“What Aaron’s trying to say is…” Robert started, then swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m the one who’s pregnant.”

Liv looked at Robert, her mouth in an open “oh” of realisation. All three of them were silent while she absorbed that. “Okay,” she said. “That’s er… great.”

“Sound convincing,” Aaron said darkly.

“No, no it is!” she said. “We learn about it in school, I just didn’t expect it to happen to you two.”

“You learn about it in school these days?” Robert asked, feeling about 108 with how fast the world was changing.

“Yeah, biology,” Liv said, shrugging. “It’s fun watching the boys squirm.” Aaron shook his head to himself. “That’s great.” She sounded like she meant it this time and the smile was genuine. “You wanted a baby anyway.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “About that. It’s twins.” Liv laughed.

“It’s you two, of course it is,” she said rolling her eyes. “Who knows?”

“No one,” Robert said. “Just the doctors. We were going to tell you in the next couple of days. We wanted to wait because… it’s been a lot to get our heads around.”

“You were always going to be the first to know,” Aaron said. “So... are you okay with it?”

“It’s not got anything to do with me,” Liv said.

“What about the screaming babies keeping you up in a few months?” Aaron said.

“I want paying for babysitting,” Liv said. She was smiling though and both of them pulled Liv into a hug.

“What do you want in your sandwiches?” Robert asked, all the while he was smiling broadly. That had gone really well. Aaron put his hand on Robert’s hip in reassurance as he passed him in the kitchen.

“Oh, and we’re not telling anyone yet,” Aaron said. “We don’t want everyone knowing.”

“You’re on borrowed time for that,” Liv said, looking at Robert’s abdomen. “With twins?”

“Please Liv,” Robert said. “Let us do it in our own time.” She raised her eyebrows but didn’t argue.

* * *

“When are we going to tell everyone?” Aaron asked that night in bed.

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “I can imagine Vic’s reaction. She’ll be surprised, then thrilled, then incredibly overly enthusiastic and… I can’t deal with that. I’m happy about this, I really am, but… Vic does tend to be over… I don’t know. I’m just not sure.”

“I don’t know how mum will react,” Aaron said. “She’ll be happy about having a grandchild. Grandchildren, sorry,” he added with a smile. 

“Do you think she will be happy?” Robert asked. “Even though it’s with me?”

“Yeah, she warmed up to you a while ago,” Aaron said. “Even if she wouldn’t admit it.” Robert smiled slightly.

“The village at large though,” Robert said. “I’m going to be stared at.”

“Yes,” Aaron said. It was pointless covering it up. “But they’ll get used to it, and we’re happy about this. Right?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. He kissed Aaron gently. Aaron put his hand tentatively over Robert’s stomach. He’d been very reluctant to have Aaron touch him there, but this time Robert didn’t shove his hand away, he just let Aaron. “Still fancy me?”

“You know I do,” Aaron said.

“Still as thin as I was two months ago?”

Aaron hesitated. “Do you want me to lie?”

Robert smiled, clearly in a good mood. “No.” Aaron took advantage of this. He slid his hands around Robert’s waist. 

“You’ve put on a little bit here,” Aaron said gently. “No one would notice, no one but me. Or anyone who’d been eyeing up my husband.” Robert laughed. “Also here.” He touched Robert’s belly again. “Not much, but I can tell.”

“Do you… like it?” Robert asked, very hesitantly. Aaron knew he was really asking “do you still find me attractive?”

“Robert, I’ll always fancy you,” Aaron said. “This?” he pinched Robert’s side lightly. “It’s our family. That’s all. It won’t be forever. You vain git.” Robert smiled at that.

“Come here.”

* * *

Robert may be on his second breakfast of the day. Yes, he’d eaten at home but by the time he got to the yard he was starving, so he’d asked Jimmy to pick him up a bacon roll at the cafe. Bloody good too.

“Long night?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah, with Aaron,” Robert said with a smirk. Robert couldn’t get enough of Aaron right now, and he’d only got up early because Aaron was knackered. Not that Robert blamed him, but God. He was definitely horny for his husband right now. _Pregnancy hormones_ a voice said in his head. He ignored that. His husband was fit, that’s why. They were practically newlyweds. But Aaron’s thighs… and his cock. Robert got his phone out to text Aaron, before he’d even thought it through.

“You’re happy," Jimmy said.

“Yeah, well I got lucky last night,” Robert said. “Probably later this morning too, so why don’t you take the day off?”

“You can’t kick me out because you want to get your leg over,” Jimmy said.

“Take the day off on full pay?” Robert suggested. “You’re turning that down?”

Jimmy thought that through. “See you tomorrow!” he said brightly, leaving the cabin with his coat.

No finesse about it, Robert text Aaron. “I keep thinking about fucking you over my desk.”

“Jesus, Robert,” Aaron said, calling him back. “No foreplay first?”

“Oh, I can do that,” Robert said. “Please, I need you.”

“Are you on your own?”

“Yes, I sent Jimmy home,” Robert said. “I keep thinking of your mouth on me. Sucking me off. Or rimming me.”

“Fuck,” Aaron said. “You need to stop, I can’t start before I even get there.”

“Are you on your way?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

* * *

Robert buttoned up his shirt, exhausted but happy. “Did you really send Jimmy home so you could get fucked?” Aaron asked, sitting in his usual chair as he watched Robert get dressed again.

“Yep,” Robert said without shame. “I wanted you.”

“You want me all the time lately,” Aaron said.

“Are you complaining?” Robert asked.

“Well, no,” Aaron said. “I’m just not sure how long we can keep up four times a day, Robert.”

“Lightweight,” Robert teased and Aaron laughed.

“I hope you want me around for more than sex,” Aaron said, not entirely joking. Robert perched on the edge of Aaron’s desk, looking at him.

“The sex is good,” Robert said. “But you know it's you. Don’t you?”

“I guess,” Aaron said. “I’m also guessing this is pregnancy hormones.” Robert winced at the phrasing but didn’t disagree. He had found himself more horny than usual and knew that was the reason why. Robert didn’t exactly want to complain, especially as he knew that before too long he’d probably feel too fat to even want Aaron to touch him.

“We haven’t talked about decorating the spare room yet,” Aaron said. "For a nursery or something."

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Robert said. “Until we know what we’re having?”

“Are we going to find out?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “If you want,” he added. “If you don’t…”

“I want to,” Aaron said.

“I don’t like… calling them “it” so he or she would just be better I think,” Robert said. “Make it more real.” 

Aaron nodded in agreement. “I’m... nervous,” Aaron said. “About being a dad.” Robert gripped his hand.

“You’ll be a great dad,” he said. “Out of everything I’m worried about, that doesn’t even make the list.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asked.

“You will be,” Robert said with confidence. “I’m not so sure about myself.”

“You were great with Liv,” Aaron said. “You didn’t have to try so hard with her but you did. You’ll be great.” Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron tenderly. “Anyway, the twins won’t remember the first year, so we’ll get a practise run first.” Robert laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron had left Robert alone in bed, he could hear Aaron cooking breakfast downstairs and smell the bacon. Robert pulled the duvet cover down and looked at his body. There was a definite bump there now. It wasn’t just a bit of extra weight, it was a round bump, the twins making their presence known. It was time to tell people. Robert knew that but it didn’t make the prospect any easier. He put his hand on the bump and whispered “hello.” He’d not spoken to them yet. He’d found it hard to accept but he was getting used to the idea now. They were his kids after all. “We’re going to tell everyone about you two. I don’t want to. I want to keep it just us, because you’re safe right now. No ones judging you or us. But they will, you know? I want you safe.”

“They’re with us, they’re safe,” Aaron said, coming in and handing Robert a plate with his breakfast. “I didn’t know you talked to them.”

“I don’t usually,” Robert said, almost devouring the plate. “We’ve got to tell people.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “They’ll be all right.”

“I wish I had your confidence,” Robert said. “I think I want to tell Nicola first. I’m going to need time off work for when they’re born and I could… see how she takes it.”

“I’m on a scrap run today, I can’t be with you,” Aaron said with regret.

“That’s okay,” Robert said. “I’ll tell her. Then we’ll tell your mum tonight.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Aaron said. “What about Vic?”

“We’ll tell her once she’s back from her week away with Ellis,” Robert said. “She’s not going to hear from anyone else.” Aaron nodded and kissed Robert softly.

“Let me know how it goes with Nicola,” Aaron said. “Can I…?” Robert nodded and Aaron touched his stomach. He liked to ask because Robert wasn’t entirely comfortable yet with having the focus on his abdomen. But Robert didn’t shrug him off. “They’re getting bigger.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “They are.”

“Have you felt them kick yet?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Robert said, smiling at him. “It’s a bit early yet. I’d tell you if I had.” Aaron kissed him again before going to work. The truth was Robert could have waited until Aaron was with him to tell Nicola. But he wanted to tell someone on his own. He needed to see how someone would react without Aaron there as his safety net.

* * *

“I need some time off in September,” Robert said when Nicola had the diary open. He was incredibly nervous.

“All right,” Nicola said, pencilling it in. “Why? Are you and Aaron planning your third wedding?”

“No,” Robert said with a smile.

“Good, because I’m not buying you another fruit bowl,” Nicola said.

“You didn’t buy us a fruit bowl,” Robert said. “You bought us an ugly painting that’s sitting in the loft.”

“That painting was expensive!” Nicola said.

“You left the price tag on it,” Robert said. Nicola shrugged good naturedly.

“You got your man,” Nicola said. “That’s all that mattered to you on the day.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed, smiling at the memory.

“So, time off?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “It might be a while.”

“What’s going on?” Nicola asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Might as well just drop the bombshell. Nicola looked at him, surprised, then laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, why is that funny?!” Robert snapped.

“You’ve been trying to persuade a random woman to carry your kid and it turns out you have to suffer yourself!” Nicola said, almost gleeful.

“I’m glad you’re finding this so amusing.”

“Aren’t you happy about it?” Nicola asked, dropping her laugh and being more serious for a moment.

“Yes,” Robert said. “It’s not exactly what we were expecting, but yes.

“Congratulations,” she said, seeming like she meant it.

“We’re telling everyone tonight, so if you could… I don’t know, not broadcast it yet.”

“Fine,” she said, but she was smiling. Something deep inside Robert let go of the nervous tension he’d been holding. She’d taken it really well. Spoken about it like it was normal, just a fact of life. Maybe Robert had been worrying over nothing. He called Aaron when Nicola left for lunch to tell him it’d gone well. Aaron was pleased, even if he held a bit of nervous excitement for telling his mum later on.

* * *

“You’ve got us here, what’s up?” Chas said, finally having a moment free from the bar and sitting by the kitchen table with Paddy in the back room. Robert and Aaron looked almost like two naughty school boys. Aaron gripped Robert’s hand tightly. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Nothing’s wrong, but we’ve got something to tell you.”

Robert nodded. “We’re uh… we’re having a baby.”

“Oh!” Chas squealed. “That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Paddy almost spluttered in his usually buffooning manner. “So… how does that work, are you adopting or…?”

“Well…” Robert started. “We were looking into surrogates, that’s what we were trying to do but it didn’t exactly work out.”

“That’s not true,” Aaron said, frowning at him. “We just beat them to it.”

Chas and Paddy looked confused. “What Aaron’s trying to say is it’s me,” Robert said. “I’m pregnant.” Both Chas and Paddy’s eyes dropped to Robert’s stomach and his face flamed red. 

“But that’s… how does that even work?” Paddy asked, almost scowling.

“Pretty much the same way it does for women,” Aaron said dully, not wanting to get into the medical details. “We’re really happy about this, okay?”

“Aaron, come on, you have to admit, it’s a little… strange,” Chas said.

“Mum!” Aaron snapped.

“We know it’s not… traditional,” Robert said. “But it is happening.”

“How did that even happen?” Chas asked. “How did you get a baby in there?”

“I can’t believe you just asked that,” Aaron said, horrified. “Would you ask a pregnant woman that?!”

“Just leave it,” Robert said, incredibly embarrassed.

“No, I won’t!” Aaron snapped. “This is a good thing, and I’d hoped you two would be happy for us.”

“You’re not going to tell everyone are you?” Paddy said, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room.

“I have to go,” Robert said, getting up and leaving before he said something he’d regret. Aaron didn’t even try to stop him.

“Not that you're interested, but it’s twins,” Aaron said, his last parting shot before he went after Robert.

* * *

Neither man said anything until they were in the house. “I’m sorry,” Robert said.

“Why are YOU apologising?” Aaron asked. “It’s them. I thought… I know it’s a new thing, but I didn’t think… you did though.”

“I did think Chas wouldn’t be delighted,” Robert said. “I don’t know. Maybe let them get used to it.”

“That’s not a solution,” Aaron said.

“Cutting your mother out of our lives isn’t a great idea either,” Robert said. “I’m tired, I’m just going to sleep.” Aaron let him go upstairs. That could have gone better.


	10. Chapter 10

Robert did sleep, but not well. He couldn’t get the look of horror on Chas’s face out of his mind. Paddy bothered him less so, he couldn’t have really explained why, but Chas… she was Aaron’s mum. She had to be okay with this in the end. With their children. Surely she would be?

“I know you’re not asleep,” Aaron said, handing him a coffee. Decaf. Disgusting. But the thought was there nonetheless. “How are you three?”

“Oh, don’t,” Robert said at his fake brightness. “They’re there, they’re safe. I’m…”

“Mum’ll come around,” Aaron said. Robert shrugged.

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Then it’s time she realised you’re my family,” Aaron said. “You, Liv and the twins. I love my mum, but I don’t need her in the same way I did as a kid. She needs to realise I’m an adult.”

“You don’t have to side with me over her,” Robert said. Aaron snorted. 

“Of course I do.”

“No, you don’t,” Robert said.

“You’re my husband. This is our lives, I’m on your side.” Robert couldn’t really argue with that so he snuggled into Aaron’s neck instead, feeling… content, if not quite happy yet.

“So, names,” Aaron said.

“We don’t even know what they are,” Robert said. “I don’t know what names from the bible are still available to keep your lot happy either.”

“Forget about keeping my lot happy,” Aaron said.

“You don’t mean that,” Robert said.

“Right now I do.” Aaron sighed. He put a hand on Robert’s bump. “I never want them to feel unwanted or unloved. We both know what that’s like and I couldn’t… think of it happening to our kids.”

“It won’t,” Robert said firmly. “Whatever the extended family think, they will know they’re loved.” Aaron nodded. He knew that was true. “Can I steal a few of your hoodies?”

“Yeah, why?” Aaron asked.

“My jackets don’t really fit anymore,” Robert said, a little embarrassed.

“Help yourself,” Aaron said, smiling.

* * *

The truth was Robert didn’t need Aaron’s hoodies yet (although the time was coming) but he did want to feel close to him. When he got to the yard he found Jimmy already there.

“Oh hi!” he said in a falsely bright voice, Jimmy’s eyes on his abdomen.

“You’ve been talking to your wife then,” Robert said tiredly, sitting behind his desk.

“Nico might have mentioned something…” Jimmy said. “I’d take you out for a celebratory pint, but er…”

“Yeah, I’m not drinking,” Robert said. “Thanks though.”

“Do you want some advice?”

“No,” Robert said dully.

“Go away with Aaron sometime before the baby gets here,” Jimmy said. “Somewhere quiet.”

“Why?” Robert asked, not following at all.

“Because it’s the last time it’ll be just you two for… oh, about twenty years,” Jimmy said. “Enjoy it.”

Robert smiled slightly, feeling like Jimmy wasn’t judging him. “I might do that. Thanks.”

* * *

Robert went to visit his mum again, this time bringing flowers. He didn’t have much to say to her, not really, but he’d felt the need to see her, especially after asking her to keep an eye on the first scan. Making sure the babies were okay. He took one flower out of the bouquet and moved to his dads grave instead.

“How much would you hate this?” Robert asked, dropping the flower on the grave. “Me, marrying a man? Not only that, now I’m having his kids? You’re probably rolling over in your grave down there.” Robert swallowed uncomfortably. “I can picture mum at our wedding. I do think… me being interested in men would have been a shock for her, but I can see her, smiling and happy for me. But you? I can’t picture it. I just… can’t. Would you hate your grandchildren before you’d even met them? Would you be like Chas? Worse? I don’t know. The not knowing is tearing me up.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve got to… let go of it. I have a family now. I’m really happy and I can’t live with your silent judgement any more. I won’t… put that on my kids.”

What he hadn’t expected was Vic to come up to him. Robert grabbed his coat to try and hide his stomach. “Why’re you here?” she asked, not unkindly.

“I wanted to see mum and dad,” Robert said. “I didn’t know you were back. How’s Ellis?”

“Nevermind that,” she said. “I want to kill you for not telling me.”

“Telling you what?” Vic stared at him and he gave in. “Who told you?”

“Chas when I went in for work,” she said. “It should have been you!”

“I know,” Robert said. “I didn’t want to ruin your holiday.”

“How would it have ruined it?!” Vic said. “You’re going to be a dad! I’m going to be an aunt! That’s a good thing!”

“What did Chas say?” Robert asked. “Exactly.”

“I er… she seemed a bit… weirded out by the whole thing,” Vic said. “But it’s good, right?”

“Maybe,” Robert said, then shook his head. “No, yes, of course it’s a good thing. Aaron’s…”

“Happy?”

“Over the moon,” Robert said. “We did want kids. We wanted a family of our own, but I’m… struggling a bit. He’d have hated this,” he said, nodding at Jack’s grave.

“You don’t know that,” Vic said.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said. “It doesn't matter anyway.”

“I’m mad at you for not telling me,” Vic said, but it was without heat. “Dad.”

“Oh, don’t call me that!” Robert said. “It makes me feel old and past it.”

"Maybe you are," Vic teased. Robert hugged her.

* * *

Aaron had gone into town for some supermarket shopping. Robert hadn't been his normal self lately, and he didn't exactly mind going on his own. He knew it was a lot for Robert to process so he wasn't complaining.

At the checkout, Aaron saw a bin of baby clothes, reduced. He paused and looked at it. He was going to be a dad. Really, it was happening. He'd accepted Robert was pregnant and was fiercely protective over him and the twins, but it's like he hadn't followed that through to what happened after.

He smiled and added two pairs of white booties to the food shopping, warmth spreading through him. He was going to be a daddy.


	11. Chapter 11

Robert was at the kitchen table when Aaron came home with the shopping. “Hi,” Aaron said.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I found these.” He got the pairs of booties out of the bag and Robert smiled softly.

“God, they’re small,” Robert said, taking one.

“Yeah, they’re for newborns,” Aaron said. “I thought… I saw them and had to buy them. They’re white because we don’t know what we’re having.”

“We’re having a girl,” Robert said, looking at the white booties.

“Are we?” Aaron asked, amused. “You’ve just decided that have you?”

“We’ve got good odds at least ones a girl,” Robert said. “I can see you taking our daughter to dance classes.”

“Why would it be me?” Aaron said, scowling.

“Oh come on,” Robert said. “I know you. You’d pass up an opportunity to gloat about how our kid is better than everyone elses? You’d love it.”

“We’ll get one extreme or the other,” Aaron said. “We’ll have a pink princess who loves everything girly, or a tomboy who we’ll end up taking to hospital for climbing into things she shouldn’t.”

“You reckon?” Robert asked. “How about a boy that drives us prematurely grey?” Aaron smiled happily. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Aaron said, kissing him across the table. Liv came in with raised eyebrows at the two of them.

“Don’t mind me,” she said easily. “How are you?”

“You never asked how I was before,” Robert said.

“Yeah, you’re pregnant,” Liv said. “Forget I asked, moody git.”

“I’m fine,” Robert said. “Aaron bought baby clothes.”

“Yeah, well, I’m happy,” Aaron said, though his face went slightly pink.

“Do you want to go to the pub for dinner?” Robert suggested.

“No,” Aaron said flatly. They’d been boycotting it since Chas’s reaction but Robert knew it wasn’t exactly a long term plan.

“She’s your mum,” Robert said. “You could go without me if it’d be less… awkward.”

“I don’t want to,” Aaron said. “You are my family and if she can’t see that it’s her problem. You three.” Robert didn’t argue. Confronting Chas, not to mention the rest of the village in the pub wasn’t the first thing on his wish list.

* * *

The next morning Robert woke up with Aaron cuddling into him. They were both naked and Roberts instinctive reaction was to be uncomfortable. Aaron’s body was pressed tightly against his growing bump, and he always felt a bit unsure of that contact. But he didn’t want to wake Aaron up so he lay there, getting used to the sensation, getting used to the idea of Aaron touching his bump more regularly. He’d have to after all. He didn’t want to cut Aaron out of this experience, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

As the minutes crawled by, he started getting used to it. His new size, Aaron’s warmth against his skin. He’d always felt safe in Aaron’s arms and this was no different. Eventually Aaron woke up, smiling at Robert when he felt his body against his own. “Is this okay?”

“Mm,” Robert said. “Feels good.” Aaron spanned his hand across Robert’s belly.

“Morning twin one and twin two,” he said, stroking Robert’s skin.

“That’s what you’re going with?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I can’t wait to meet them. To hold them.”

“You’ll be the first one to hold them,” Robert said and Aaron frowned. “A C section means surgery, so I’ll be out of it.”

“You’ll still be awake,” Aaron said fairly. “I’m excited.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Robert said. “I want to know if they’ll be like you, or me. Or what mix of both of us.”

“We’ll have a boy who looks like you,” Aaron suggested. “Blonde hair and blue green eyes and freckles whenever she’s in the sun. Beautiful.”

Robert smiled at the compliment. “I’d prefer a girl like you. Your dark curls and eyes you’ll get lost in.”

“We could have a kid with both of our stubbornness,” Aaron said. 

“God help us,” Robert said. Aaron laughed. “What do you think about Benjamin?”

“For a boy?” Aaron asked.

“No, a girl,” Robert said sarcastically. “It’s biblical, which I know matters to you even if you tell me it doesn’t.”

“Do you like Ben?”

“Mm,” Robert said. “I think it could fit. It’s not too modern or old fashioned either and… I like it, but I wanted to know what you thought.”

“Benjamin… Last name?”

“Sugden-Dingle,” Robert said like it was obvious.

“Benjamin Sugden-Dingle,” Aaron said, trying it out. “It’s not bad.”

“Convincing,” Robert said and Aaron laughed, a deep chuckle.

“Wait,” Robert said, concentrating. His gaze was almost internal, like he was focusing on something away from Aaron. “Keep talking.”

“And say what?” Aaron asked blankly.

“I can feel something,” Robert said, putting his hand on his stomach. “A flutter or.. A something.”

“You can feel them moving?” Aaron said quickly.

“Mm. It was your voice. You laughed and I felt it.”

“Where?” Robert guided his hand, even though he didn’t expect Aaron to feel it. It had been very faint but he was certain it had been movement from the twins.

Aaron searched for something to say, his mind now completely blank. “So I had that scrapyard run the other day and I met up with James who…”

“Yeah, I can feel them,” Robert said quietly. “Or one of them at least.”

“I can’t feel it,” Aaron said regretfully.

“Sorry,” Robert said. “It’s faint but it’s there.”

“Do you think they’re alright?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said. Aaron kissed him deeply.

“Can we be late for work?” Aaron asked and Robert agreed. Time to celebrate.

* * *

“I’d like Dr Parks to do your scan today,” Doctor Richardson said at their next appointment.

“No,” Aaron said bluntly. 

“Aaron…” Robert said, tiredly.

“That’s three members of my family,” Aaron said. “I don’t want any trainee touching him, thanks.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron said.

“I’ve scanned hundreds of pregnant women,” she said. “I do know what I’m looking for.”

“Even if she didn’t, I’m here in case there’s a problem.” Robert nodded and Aaron threw up his hands like he’d given up.

“You can be a bit overprotective,” Robert said.

“Do you blame me?” Aaron asked. “You end up hanging upside down from trees when I’m not looking out for you.”

“It was one time, Aaron!” Robert snapped and they both laughed as the machine started working.

“Should we get a heartbeat today?” Robert asked. “For both of them this time.”

“Yes,” Doctor Parks said. Robert closed his eyes as they started focusing, pushing the wand across his skin. God, his abdomen was getting big now that he lay there looking at the bump. “Okay, here’s heartbeat one.” The regular rapid beat filled the room, reassuring them.

“What about the second one?” Aaron asked. They were more anxious about the second twin because they hadn’t found the heartbeat last time.

“Hold on, this one's camera shy,” she said. “Let me… yes, here we are.” The beating filled the room and Robert looked at Aaron, very relieved.

“Are they both okay?” Aaron asked, squeezing Robert’s hand.

“It seems like it, I’m just going to double check the measurements,” Doctor Parks said, Doctor Richardson overseeing her. Both men looked at the screen, the definitive shapes of their two miracle babies on the screen.

“That’s really them?” Aaron said, almost to himself. Robert tore his eyes away from the screen and smiled at Aaron.

“Okay, they look very healthy and no problems so far,” she said. “How’ve you been feeling? Any issues?”

“I’ve been feeling fine,” Robert said. “Other than a few stares in the village, but…” Robert had mostly been staying at home or at the yard because he just wasn’t ready to face the cafe for example. But he had caught a few peoples eyes and knew they knew. Priya, Laurel… you could just tell.

“Right, do you want to know the genders?”

“You can tell?” Aaron asked. They hadn’t spoken about it, other than speculating about what they were going to have.

“Not always at this appointment, but yes we can,” she said, smiling. “Your twins are being cooperative.” Robert looked at Aaron, nodding. Robert really wanted to know.

“You don’t want a surprise?” Aaron asked.

“Being pregnant is enough of a surprise for me,” Robert said. “But if you don’t want to…”

“No, we can find out,” Aaron agreed. “Yes,” he said to the doctors. “We wanna know.”

The doctor smiled at them. “You’re having two girls.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long I can keep up these regular updates!! Thank you for the comments, they mean the world to me and I'd love suggestions on things you'd like to see, or possible names! I have one twin down but I'm struggling with the other! Thanks again!

They had celebrated. The most important thing was that both babies were healthy, but two girls?? Aaron was giddy for at least two days and Robert couldn’t wipe the smile off his face either. It felt good to have good news like that.

“A coffee please Brenda,” Robert said, braving the cafe for the first time once the glow had worn off somewhat. He was happy, both him and Aaron had been delighted with two healthy daughters and he didn’t want to hide anymore. Hiding for the rest of his life wasn’t possible.

“You’ll be wanting decaf,” she said, nodding at his stomach.

“No, I won’t,” Robert said firmly. “A proper caffeine filled Americano, thanks.” She raised her eyebrows as she started making it on the machine.

“Is it not true then?” she asked. “The rumours floating around. We’ve not seen you for a while either.”

“A coffee,” Robert said. “Not a sermon.” He stayed silent until she handed him his drink and he sat down, inhaling the aroma. God, he didn’t know how much he’d crave coffee until he’d had it taken away from him. He hadn’t had one in months now. When it was just cool enough he took a deep gulp.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that?” Aaron asked as he came in and sat opposite him.

“If you take this away from me, I’m filing for divorce,” Robert said, keeping a tight grip on the mug. “I’ve talked to the doctors, they think a coffee every now and then won’t hurt them.”

“All right,” Aaron said. It wasn’t worth the fight. “If you’re sure.”

“I wouldn’t risk it if I thought it’d hurt them,” Robert said, squeezing Aaron’s hand. “Doctor Richardson said it was fine. It’s not like I’m necking vodka.”

“You miss booze don’t you?” Aaron teased lightly.

“As soon as they’re born I’m having a party of whisky and blue cheese.”

“That sounds disgusting,” Aaron said, scowling at the image and Robert laughed. This was good, this was easy.

Cain came in and ordered a coffee to take away, then looked at Robert and Aaron awkwardly, like he didn’t know what to say. “Mum told you then,” Aaron said.

“Er… yeah, she might have mentioned it,” Cain said. “So um… you're happy?”

“Yeah, we are actually,” Robert said.

“That’s good,” Cain said, nodding slowly. He took the coffee Brenda gave him. “See you.” Aaron followed him out of the cafe.

“You don’t have anything else to say?” Aaron asked, wondering if he should get defensive here. He wanted his family to accept him, accept the pregnancy. “You’re not going to tell me it’s wrong or…”

“Aaron, I’ve got four kids with four different women,” Cain said. “I’m not telling anyone anything about how to have kids.” Aaron smiled slightly at that. Cain always surprised him when it came to emotional stuff like this.

“Do you think I’d be a good dad?” Aaron asked, almost nervously.

“The fact you’re asking that means you probably will be,” Cain said. “I want you to be happy. Sugden isn’t anything like who I’d pick for you, but… you’re happy with him, anyone can see that.”

“Yeah, I really am,” Aaron said. “We didn’t plan this you know, but we’re really happy about it. It’s twins too.”

Cain nodded. “Come here.” He gave Aaron a hug and Aaron felt relieved. He’d told someone who accepted it, accepted them for what they were. It felt good.

Robert had been watching from the door of the cafe. “Are you okay?” he asked Aaron.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Cain’s always accepted me, even when things got bad and that… it’s good to have that.”

“We need to talk to your mum,” Robert said.

“Not today.”

“Okay,” Robert agreed. “Not today.”

* * *

It turned out that that decision was out of their hands. At the yard Robert and Jimmy were working on a quote for a tricky client while Aaron was working outside. He’d come in for a brew, and a break when Chas turned up, her eyes swinging between Robert and Aaron.

“I’ll… head home early,” Jimmy decided, leaving as quickly as possible. No one stopped him.

“You’ve not been replying to my messages,” Chas said to Aaron.

“I know,” he said shortly. “We’ve been busy.”

“Look… I reacted… badly,” Chas said. “But it was a shock! It’s just… creepy!”

“Our kids are _creepy_?” Aaron asked faintly.

“Please don’t argue over me again,” Robert said.

“I’m not arguing over you,” Aaron said.

“Chas, we’re not idiots, we know this is a new thing,” Robert said. “We didn’t expect this, it just happened, and these babies are so wanted so I wish you could get on board with it. Aaron wants to share this with you.”

“Mum. I love you, and I want you in my life, but if you can’t accept that this is happening, quite honestly I don’t need you around me, my husband or my children," Aaron said.

“Oh come off it,” Chas said, scowling. “You don’t even know they’re your kids!” A hush fell over the cabin like neither man could believe what she’d just said. “You’ve got form, Robert!”

“Once a cheat, always a cheat, eh?” Robert said hollowly.

“Get out,” Aaron said. “I mean it, go.”

“What? Aaron!” she said. “I’m only looking out for you!”

“I don’t need you anymore. Leave.” Aaron looked suitably threatening that she did leave and Aaron turned to see Robert’s white face.

“Has that thought occurred to you?” Robert asked. “That I’ve cheated and they’re not yours?”

“No,” Aaron said quietly. He moved close to Robert and held him. “Of course not. They’re our babies. Okay?”

“She said it, how many others are thinking it?” Robert asked, shaking his head. He sat down, almost bent over himself and Aaron crouched in front of him. That hurt, what Chas thought of him. “They’re yours, Aaron.”

“No, they’re _ours_ ,” Aaron emphasised. “I love them already. Almost as much as I love their daddy.” Robert smiled weakly and Aaron kissed him. “We’ll make it through this.”

“Wait.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand and pressed it to his bump. “I can feel a kick. Can you…?” Aaron nodded, quiet with wonder. He had felt it this time. A ripple of movement under his skin. He didn’t speak until it subsided.

“That’s my girl,” Aaron said proudly, before kissing Robert again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut at the end of this chapter!

Aaron’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the amount of packages in the Mills kitchen. “Er…” he said instead of hello.

“Hi,” Robert said from behind a mountain of packing cardboard and paper. 

“Have you gone mad with the credit card?” Aaron asked.

“Sort of,” Robert said. “I’ve bought some new clothes. I actually found someone who specialises in clothes for pregnant men. So… yeah. I don’t want a repeat of the jeans incident.” Aaron didn’t either, so he wasn’t about to complain about the expensive clothes now littering his kitchen.

_Aaron had gone upstairs when he heard Robert yelling. Panicking, he’d been slightly relieved to find Robert shouting at his jeans, rather than anything more serious. “They don’t fit!” Robert yelled._

_“No…?” Aaron said, baffled. He was five months pregnant, clothes weren’t going to fit him right now._

_“They’re my favourite jeans and I can’t even get my legs into them, Jesus.”_

_“You’re not getting rid of them,” Aaron said instantly, seeing where his mind had gone. They were Robert’s best jeans that had, prior to pregnancy, fit him like a glove and left Aaron almost salivating at his husband's arse and thighs. Mm. He would fit into them again, just not now._

_“Why not?” Robert asked. “What’s the point in keeping them?!”_

_“Because you look fit in them,” Aaron said. “Or you will in a few months, clearly not right now.”_

_“Oh yes, **clearly** ,” Robert snapped._

_“Okay… I know you can be… moody, but…”_

_“Just leave me alone Aaron!” Aaron had left him alone, but not before he’d confiscated the jeans. He wanted Robert to wear them after. Robert had come downstairs sheepishly about an hour later, but he hadn’t said anything. Just helped himself to ice cream._

“We’re going to need to buy baby stuff soon,” Aaron said, looking at the parcels. “Prams, paint for the nursery, bottles, cots. All kinds of stuff.”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said. “I thought we could shop for that together.” Aaron nodded.

“I’d like that. Do we need one cot or two?”

Robert paused. “I’ve got no idea,” he said. “Can twins sleep together? I’ll google it.”

“What colour do we want the nursery?” Aaron asked. All these questions that he was meant to have the answer to started filling his mind. Time was running out, they were well over halfway now.

“Not pink,” Robert said. “You can pick, just not pink.”

“Okay,” Aaron said.

“Oh, one more thing,” Robert said. “While I was spending our savings, I booked a weekend in a hotel for us. It's a secluded cabin in the forest so we can be completely alone.”

“Why?” Aaron asked. Camping didn't exactly sound like Robert's thing.

“Last hurrah before the kids come along?” Robert said. “It was only an idea, I can cancel if you want. It's very... luxurious.”

“No, don’t,” Aaron said. “That sounds… amazing.” Robert smiled.

“It’s got a huge bathtub. Big enough for both of us, even with this,” Robert said, touching his stomach.

“I love you,” Aaron said. Robert smiled and kissed him.

“Love you too.”

* * *

Robert rather unfortunately ran into Paddy in the shop. He wished he hadn’t, especially when David started running his food through the till and waving his hand saying “congratulations! I heard about your situation and… mm. Great!”

“Thanks,” Robert said dully. “What do you want Paddy?” he asked, feeling the man standing behind him.

“Chas is upset,” he said.

“I bet she is,” Robert said. “That’s not my problem. Or my fault," he added.

“Can’t you just… make peace?”

“We tried,” Robert said. “I tried and she called our kids creepy and… it doesn’t matter. If she doesn’t want to accept this, then fine.”

“It’s difficult for her,” Paddy said.

“You think it’s easy for me?” Robert asked. “Yes, we wanted kids but neither of us thought it would happen like this. It’s still screwing with my mind that this can happen at all when I think about it properly.”

“Aaron needs his mum,” Paddy said.

“I know that,” Robert said. “But whatever you think of me, Aaron chose me. He chose us and our family. I don’t care if you hate me, go right ahead. Feel free. Maybe I deserve it. But Aaron loves me, so when he’s pushed, he comes down on my side. Even more so now we’ve got the babies coming. Aaron wants his mum in his life. I’m not stupid, I know he does. But on his terms, because this is what we want. Together. We won’t have people insulting our kids. You wouldn’t either.” Robert handed David his card and quickly bundled up the shopping, getting out of there as soon as he could. He wouldn’t mention that to Aaron. Chas would apologise in the end, he was sure of it.

* * *

“Mia," Aaron suggested

“Mm?” Robert said, trying to engage his sleepy brain, having just woken up.

“Baby names,” Aaron said. “Mia.”

Robert thought about it. “You just woke up with that on your mind?”

“Kind of,” Aaron said. “I like the sound of it. What about you?”

“I woke up with something else on my mind,” Robert said, pushing back into Aaron's groin, making him chuckle, his hand drifting across Robert’s arse in agreement.

“Carry on,” Robert said quickly. Aaron smiled against Robert’s neck before slicking his fingers with lube and pressing into him. Robert sighed, almost contentedly.

“You like being fucked,” Aaron said, thrusting his fingers inside but making sure to avoid his prostate. Just to make him feel full, to tease him.

“I always do,” Robert said, arching backwards into him. “You always feel so good. I love how you feel.” Aaron’s rhythm was maddeningly slow, very much a tease and Robert had got hard very quickly. 

“What baby names do you like?” Aaron asked.

“You want to talk about this now?” Robert said in disbelief, clenching around Aaron’s fingers.

“You’re never more honest than when you’re getting teased,” Aaron said. Robert couldn’t fault his husband's logic.

“I don’t know,” he breathed. “I’ve thought of some but they don’t really seem like us I guess.”

“Try me,” Aaron said lowly, kissing his neck. “You’ve been avoiding the subject. You won't say anything, so... come on.”

Robert groaned loudly. Aaron just waited. “Rose or Rosie I like,” Robert said. Aaron rewarded him with a deep stroke. “I don’t know, why don’t we wait until we meet them. We might change our minds, they might not… ah… fit.” Robert closed his eyes, fast losing his grip on sanity. Aaron’s fingers could drive him mad, they always had. Aaron reached over him to stroke him off with his other hand. Robert didn’t know whether to push forward or back with his hips, all the while knowing Aaron would only let him get what he wanted.

“What other names?” Aaron pushed.

“E… Emma maybe? Oh God, can we talk about this some other time? I… ah…” Aaron gave in and pushed Robert over the edge, stroking him through his orgasm as his body rocked back and forth. Robert fell quiet in the aftermath, breathing evenly in the room.

“Where did that come from?” Robert asked, turning on his side.

“I wanted to know what you thought,” Aaron said. “Bribing you with sex always works.”

“Glad I’m predictable,” Robert said, his body still alive with the rush of his climax. “Oh, did that wake you?” He put his hand over his so far ignored belly, feeling movement from the twins. Aaron joined in, pressing his palm over Robert’s skin.

“Wow, that’s a big kick,” Aaron said quietly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake them up.”

“We’re not not having sex for the next few months,” Robert said. “They’ll have to cope with it.” Aaron laughed quietly.

“It’s good,” Aaron said. “To know they’re okay still.” Aaron held Robert close, their children almost nestled between them. Aaron could feel the occasional movement.

“I’m so happy,” Aaron said. “I never thought I’d get this.”

“What, a moody pregnant husband?”

“No,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “Someone I love so much. I can’t even imagine what my life would be if I hadn’t met you.”

“Lets not test it then,” Robert said lightly, smiling into a kiss. It felt good, to be tight in Aaron’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Robert slowly painted the walls in the spare bedroom. He only wore his jeans and was shirtless because he couldn’t find an old shirt big enough to fit him. His new stuff was too nice to get paint over. Aaron had picked the colour for the walls, a cream white with just a tinge of pink. It was subtle but definitely for a baby girls room and it would be easy enough to cover up when the girls got older. Aaron was waiting for a late client at the yard but Robert heard the door go and Aaron’s footsteps coming up the stairs. It didn’t make him jump when he felt Aaron’s arms around his waist. Or… well, around his middle. He didn’t have much of a waist these days.

“Hi,” Robert said.

“Mm,” Aaron whispered. “looking good.” Robert looked at the walls and was quite proud of the job he’d done.

“Yeah it is.”

“I didn’t mean the walls,” Aaron said, grinning into his neck.

“I’m feeling very unattractive today,” Robert admitted. Aaron nodded, trying to understand rather than agreeing.

“You know I don’t see you like that,” Aaron said. “Did you call?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. He had called his therapist. The nearest person specialising in male pregnancy and the psychological effects on men was in Manchester and Robert hadn’t fancied the drive at all. But he had caved in and called her. She said he had to be more open with his feelings with Aaron, which is why Robert had brought it up in the first place. “What if… I never look how I used to?” Robert said.

“I’d still fancy you,” Aaron said. “What I think you’re forgetting is that you don’t look like you did when I met you. Even before these two showed up,” he said, putting his hand over the bump. “People change. I’ve always fancied you, Rob.” Maybe it was the shortened version of his name that people didn’t use very often, but Robert felt an overwhelming wave of love for this man in front of him, his husband who he got to spend the rest of his life with. Robert turned and kissed him. “What else did you talk about with the therapist?” Aaron asked. “If you want to tell me. You don’t have to.”

“Er… it wasn’t an in depth conversation,” Robert said. “Not really. We did brush on how difficult it is to feel like a man while this is happening to my body.”

“You don’t feel like a man anymore?” Aaron asked.

“It’s not really surprising,” Robert said. “I know it’s temporary, just until they’re here and I want our daughters, I really do, but sometimes I do feel a bit… like I’ve failed as a man.” Aaron looked sad but he didn’t have any reassuring words for him.

“You’re going to be the best dad,” Aaron said.

“I won’t be,” Robert said. “Second best, because there’s you.” Aaron rolled his eyes playfully and Robert smiled.

“You’re so convinced I’ll be a good dad,” Aaron said. “I’m not so sure sometimes.”

“You have so much love in your heart,” Robert said. “When you choose to give it to someone. I know you’ll be great with the girls.”

“Are they awake?” Aaron asked. Robert shook his head. If they were there wasn’t much movement. “Good, because I want to have my way with you.” Robert laughed and pulled Aaron through to the bedroom.

* * *

Robert groaned, but it wasn’t a groan of pleasure and Aaron stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“It hurts,” Robert said, arms going around his belly. Aaron rapidly lost his hard on, throwing random clothes onto the bed.

“How bad?” he asked, trying not to panic. 

“Really bad,” Robert said, grimacing through a wave of the pain, radiating out from his abdomen. He’d never felt anything like it. This couldn’t be good for the babies.

“Get dressed,” Aaron said shortly, already picking up his phone to call Doctor Richardson. It would be quicker driving Robert to hospital rather than waiting for an ambulance to be dispatched. Robert pulled a shirt on but struggled with jogging bottoms, the pain coming and going. Aaron helped him, face stony.

“She says she’ll meet us at the hospital,” Aaron said, tucking his phone in his pocket.

“What if…”

“They’ll be fine,” Aaron said stubbornly. Robert didn’t want to argue.

* * *

Robert moaned through the pain in the car. It came in waves, but it seemed to stretch across his whole belly and he was trying not to panic. The babies had to be okay. They had to be. All of this couldn’t be for nothing, they were meant to be born happy and healthy. That was the point.

“It’s not all the time is it?” Aaron noticed, breaking the speed limit to get to the hospital.

“No,” Robert said. “Oh God. This can’t be right. Somethings wrong with our girls.”

“We’ll wait to be told that,” Aaron said. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I’m not worried about me,” Robert said. Aaron didn’t reply.

* * *

Aaron walked down the hospital corridor, Robert getting settled into his room with the equipment being set up to check their twins. Aaron had left on the excuse of texting Liv to let her know where they were, but the truth was he needed a few minutes alone. He had to be strong for Robert. Whatever the doctor might tell them, whatever unpleasant news they might get, he had to keep it together. Pain at this stage in pregnancy couldn’t be a good sign and Aaron nodded, trying to prepare for the worst as he went back into Robert’s room.

Robert forced a tiny smile at Aaron as he sat next to him and Doctor Richardson came in, tying her hair up before washing her hands. “I’m glad you phoned, you got me out of a very awkward date,” she said, trying to keep the mood light. “What kind of pain is it?”

“It’s… all over,” Robert said. “Aching kind of pain. It’s not constant, it comes and fades and… it’s not right.”

She nodded. “First things first, I’m going to check your babies heartbeats, then we’ll move on to other causes.”

“Do you think they’re all right?” Aaron asked quietly.

“I don’t play odds,” she said. “Five minutes and we’ll know.” Robert didn’t think he was breathing as the wand looked for the heartbeat.

“Okay, twin one here,” she said, smiling. Aaron relaxed a little, hearing the strong heartbeat filling the room and seeing their child on the screen. “Yep, she’s doing well.”

“What about the other one?” Robert asked after a moments quiet.

“She’s hiding, hang on,” the doctor said, moving the wand. Aaron and Robert both breathed out in pure relief when they heard the second one.”

“I’ve got both of them,” she said, smiling. “They seem okay, I’m just going to take some measurements while I’ve got them here.” They were quiet as she noted down figures for the babies, nodding throughout.

“They aren’t causing your pain, and they’re fine,” she said. “Which makes me wonder where it’s coming from. Can I examine you?” Robert nodded and she pressed her hands to Robert’s stomach. What she was looking for he didn’t know, but a spasm of pain went through him again while she touched him. “That’s the pain?”

“Yes,” Robert said.

“Don’t panic,” she said. “You’re in early labour.”

“WHAT?!” Robert shouted while Aaron’s face went blank with shock.

“No, it’s too early,” Aaron said, like he’d been stunned into silence, every word a struggle to get out.

“Yes, it is,” she said. “Which is why we’re going to give you drugs to stop it. You’re going to stay here until you go 24 hours without a contraction. It might be a few days.”

“Okay…” Robert said slowly, trying to absorb that information. “What if you can’t stop it?”

“We should be able to so don’t worry about that,” she said. “I’m going to get the dosage for you and I’ll be back.” 

Robert collapsed back on the bed staring at the ceiling. “At least they’re okay,” Aaron said.

“They won’t be if she can’t stop them,” Robert said. “We don’t want to meet them yet.”

“It’ll be okay,” Aaron said. Robert didn’t reply, feeling tense and stressed.

* * *

Robert was put on an IV, the medication slowly seeping into his system and the pain had subsided remarkably. “We need names,” Robert said, looking at Aaron. “In case anything does happen, we need names for them. They can’t carry on being nameless, like they don’t matter.”

“They do matter,” Aaron said. “They know that.”

“Still,” Robert said. “If this doesn’t work, we’ll be seeing them sooner than we want to, so…”

“It will work,” Aaron said. “But yeah. Names would be a good idea.” He kissed Robert’s cheek, feeling like their world had shifted yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! I've been very uninspired lately, feeling bleurgh.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's short! Thanks for sticking with it!

Aaron woke up when the doctor came in to Robert’s hospital room, quickly trying to blink himself awake.

“You weren’t gone long,” Robert said tiredly. Robert hadn’t slept at all, being checked at least every hour but he was glad Aaron had drifted off.

“How is he?” Aaron asked the doctor.

“I'm still here,” Robert said.

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “I’m worried.”

“Have you been in any more pain?” she asked Robert.

“No,” he said.

“Is that a real no? Or is that a no because you want to get out of hospital and go home?” she asked.

“A real no,” Robert said. “I wouldn’t risk them.”

“He wouldn’t,” Aaron agreed. “I’d leave him otherwise.” Robert rolled his eyes easily.

“We’re going to wean you off the medication slowly,” she said. “If nothing changes, then you can go home. What work do you do?”

“I run a haulage company,” Robert said blankly.

“Behind a desk, or is it a physical job?”

“He’s a pen pusher,” Aaron said.

“Okay. You need to take it easy at work.” Robert agreed easily. “Oh, and no sex.”

“What?” Robert asked blankly.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Sex is off the table.”

“For how long?” Robert asked, trying to reassess his life.

“Oh…” she said. “Until six weeks post C section.”

“What.” Robert said simply. “That’s months.”

“No one said kids were easy,” she said. “Seriously, it’s better for your health. I’m responsible for making sure your twins get here safely.”

“But you can’t be suggesting…” Robert started.

“I’m not suggesting, I’m telling you,” she said. “Please listen to me.”

“He will,” Aaron said firmly. Robert looked at Aaron in horror.

“Until the twins are six weeks old? Come on.”

“Four weeks post op, if you’re feeling up to it, but I’m not moving anymore,” she said.

“Ridiculous,” Robert grumbled. Aaron glared at him.

“We want our girls safe, right?” Aaron asked him. Robert rolled his eyes.

* * *

Robert was alone when he was being checked over yet again. He’d been off the drugs for a while now and no contractions. Aaron was trying to make sure Liv was at school, the days blurring into one with how long he’d been in hospital.

“I can go home?” he asked and she nodded, pleased.

“Yep,” she said. “Any more pain, come straight back here. Don’t wait.”

“I will,” Robert said before glancing at the door. “Did you _really_ mean no sex? Nothing?”

She sighed wearily. “No penetrative sex at all. Also nothing at all for at least two weeks. I want to make sure the twins are holding on in there. But I’m not exactly going to argue if you want to use your hand, okay?”

“Thank you,” Robert said, ignoring his flaming red face. He had a romantic weekend with Aaron planned, he wanted to appreciate it and no sex was not an option he wanted to consider.

* * *

Aaron took Robert home once he’d been given the final okay, and Aaron was fussing over him madly. It was starting to get on Robert’s nerves. He knew why, that had been a scare for the three of them, but Aaron being overprotective and fussing wasn’t a good look on him in Robert’s opinion. Not right now when he felt fat and tired anyway.

About every sixty seconds on the drive back to the Mill Aaron asked if he felt okay, and Robert snapped.

“No, I don’t feel okay!” he said. “I’m fat, I’m tired, I’ve not slept or properly eaten in three days and my husbands moaning on at me!” Aaron fell silent. “I didn’t mean that,” he said after a minutes full silence.

“I know,” Aaron said. “How about I bring you breakfast in bed? A proper fry up.” Even though it was three in the afternoon Robert didn’t argue. That sounded great in his current mindset.

* * *

After a day sleeping and eating and dozing, Robert felt much more human. There was far more normal movement from the twins and he felt like he could settle again.

“I think Olivia is a perfect name,” Liv said grinning. She was spread out on the living room floor with her books scattered around her, not doing much work at all. She knew Aaron and Robert were debating baby names, rather more urgently due to the hospital stay.

“That wouldn’t get confusing at all would it,” Robert said dully. “I like Maggie.”

“We can’t have a Maggie,” Aaron said. “She’d be about 102.”

“Older names are coming back into fashion,” Robert said. “Little Maggie could be cute.”

“I really hate the name, Robert,” he said and Robert let it drop. They were having trouble settling on one name, let alone two. Whatever they picked didn’t feel right.

“Ada?”

“You’re only suggesting that because you made me watch Peaky Blinders with you,” Aaron said.

“Oh yeah, “made” you,” Robert said, like Aaron hadn’t cheated and skipped ahead without him. “Georgia?” Aaron screwed his nose up. “Okay, Ava?” Aaron didn’t say no straight away which made Robert look at him. He’d been saying no all morning. “Bloody hell, has one name slipped through?” Robert asked.

“I like that,” Aaron said. “It’s not too… I don’t know, short?

“Coming from the man who suggested Mia?” Robert said.

“I didn’t think you’d remember that,” Aaron said with a grin, remembering the circumstances at the time. Robert’s eyes went soft. He remembered exactly.

“Why don’t you two make a list each of five or six names,” Liv suggested. “Then compare them and see if you like what’s on each other's lists? What you can live with.” Aaron and Robert looked at each other because that was a fair suggestion.

“That’s a good idea,” Robert said. It took three days for them both to have finished their short lists. Three days of agonising over names, but when they eventually compared lists, one name was very similar and Aaron had suggested a name that Robert really liked.

“So,” Aaron said. “They’re our twins?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, smiling as Aaron pressed his hands against Robert’s stomach. “I guess they are.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I managed a quick update! Yay! Thanks for sticking with this so far!

Aaron looked at Robert asleep when he came into the bedroom with breakfast. Robert had shifted the duvet down the bed and his bump was very visible. Aaron put their breakfasts down and shifted on the bed, looking at Robert’s abdomen. Hoping he wouldn’t wake Robert, he pressed his hand gently to the bump. He felt an answering movement and smiled to himself. “Hi,” he whispered. “Are you still there?” He saw Robert’s skin ripple on the opposite side and put his other hand on that side. “And you. I never forget you. I’d really appreciate it if you two could give your dad a bit of an easier time over the next few weeks. We both really want to meet you two, but just not yet. Okay?” He felt a kick from the left side and smiled. “God, I’m excited. I wonder if you’re identical or not? I hope not. I want you both to be perfect versions of yourselves.” Aaron thought to himself. “I hope I don’t let you down.”

Robert covered Aaron’s hands with his own. “You won’t. You couldn’t.”

“I’m worried,” Aaron said, looking up at Robert. “That I’m not enough for them and… I’ll let them down.”

“There’s two of us,” Robert said. “When one of us screws up… which we will, the other ones there.”

“You think we can make it work?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Of course we can. The four of us.”

“I’ve been having words with the twins,” Aaron said. “Telling them to stay put for a bit longer.”

“Do you think they’ll listen?” Robert asked.

“They better,” Aaron said. “Do you get a sense of them? What they’re like, I mean?”

“One of them kicks more,” Robert said. “This one…” he moved Aaron’s hands. “She’s more energetic. The other one, she rolls over a lot more.”

“You know them before me,” Aaron said. “Their personalities.”

“Only a little,” Robert said. “I can’t help that.”

“I know.” Aaron moved up the bed. “I’ll get my own back when I get to hold them first.” Robert smiled. “How’re we going to know which ones which?”

“We’ll know,” Robert said confidently.

“Eat your breakfast,” Aaron said, smiling at his husband.

* * *

“You’re not seriously taking more time off,” Nicola said looking at the diary.

“Last week wasn’t time off,” Robert said. “It was an emergency trip to the hospital.” Nicola’s eyes looked at his stomach.

“Is everything okay?”

“No,” Robert said, almost pouting. “With the twins, yes, I mean… my doctors put us… well, me I guess on a sex ban.” Nicola laughed and Robert shook his head. “It’s not funny.”

“God, poor Aaron,” Nicola said. “Living with you pregnant and horny for the next two months.”

“Yeah, thanks Nicola,” Robert said briefly. “But yes, I am taking next weekend off. I’m going to take Aaron away for a pre baby holiday.”

“A dirty weekend with no sex?” Nicola asked. “Have fun!” Robert rolled his eyes.

“We’re still going away anyway,” Robert said. “It’ll be nice to have some time to ourselves.”

“You know you taking a holiday to have the twins is really screwing the Haulage firm up.”

“A holiday?” Robert questioned. “I’m not sure surgery counts as that.” He sighed. “Look, I will probably still look in on the paperwork. I can’t imagine having months off work, but my family comes first.”

“I’m only winding you up,” Nicola said easily. “I miss Jimmy having a drinking buddy at the pub, he’s driving me mad.”

“You wouldn’t be without him,” Robert said.

“No I wouldn’t,” she said, smiling slightly. “Are you nervous?”

“About the twins?” Robert said. “Not so much about them appearing. I’ll be on an operating table, but about being a dad? Yeah, scared shitless about that.”

“You’ll be okay,” Nicola said. “You’ve got Aaron.”

“Yeah,” Robert said warmly. “Yeah I do.”

“I wouldn’t have pictured you ending up with him,” Nicola said and Robert bristled. “Even if I thought you were into men.”

“Why?” he asked, stung.

“Unbunch your pants, I’m just saying,” she said. “Because you and him… you’re not similar. Not really.”

“We are in some ways,” Robert said. “I think we balance out each other's worst impulses.”

“Yeah maybe you do,” Nicola said. “Have you got the Lewis contract?” Robert handed it over.

* * *

“Hey, why are you ignoring me?” Aaron took off his gloves to see Cain having parked at the yard.

“I’m not,” Aaron said, completely lost.

“Your mum’s going crazy,” Cain said. “You haven’t answered any of my texts or calls.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, frowning. “I saw you’d called, I was distracted.” Cain just stared at him. “We had to go to hospital with Robert,” he said. “The twins.”

“Is everyone okay?” Cain asked after a pause.

“Yeah, thank God,” Aaron said. “They’re all fine, I’ve just been… preoccupied.”

Cain nodded. “Just call your mum. She’s driving me mad.”

“Alright,” Aaron agreed reluctantly. “I’ll go around.”

“Be nice,” Cain said and Aaron sighed. But he hadn’t seen his mum in a while and it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to go around there.

* * *

“Hey,” Aaron said, walking through the pub. As well as avoiding Chas, he didn’t like to flaunt it in front of Robert that he could still drink where Robert couldn’t, so they had been avoiding pubs. “Cain said you wanted me.”

Chas nodded through to the backroom and Aaron followed. “I wanted to apologise.”

“For what?” Aaron asked in a hard voice. “Insulting me or Robert, or talking shit about our kids?”

“Both,” she said. “It’s a lot to get my head around!”

“I know that,” Aaron said. “Do you think it was easy for either of us? Of course not. But we want our girls to be happy and healthy. If you can’t support us as a family, then we can’t have you around.”

“This is Robert putting ideas in your head.”

“No, it isn’t,” Aaron said. “But if you think it is, we still have a problem. Don’t you want to be a nan?”

“Yes!” she said. “I didn’t think it’d be like this.”

“Neither did we,” Aaron said. “I’m going to be a dad,” he smiled slowly. “That’s such a good thing. I want my mum to be in our lives, but not… I don’t need you the same way I did when I was 18. I just don’t.” Chas nodded, understanding.

“I want you to be happy,” she said. “You Robert, and the twins.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. “That means a lot.” And it did.

* * *

Aaron came home to find Robert in the bath. “If you make a comparison to a beached whale, I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t have to now, do I?” Aaron said with a smirk. “All that’s missing is the glass of champagne.”

“God, I wish,” Robert said longingly. Aaron leaned over the tub and kissed him hello.

“How are you?”

“Achy,” Robert admitted. “Horny.”

“Robert…” Aaron chastised lowly.

“I didn’t say I’d do anything about it,” Robert added. “But yeah. You look fit.”

“You know I won’t risk the twins.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robert said. “I’m expecting you to rock my world when we’ve got the terrible two here finally.”

“Rock your world?” Aaron teased. “Did you really just say that?”

Robert laughed at himself. “You always did, you know. Even back then.”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron said. “I would join you, but…”

“You wouldn’t fit,” Robert said.

“How about I wash your hair instead?” Aaron suggested. Robert didn’t want to argue with that. It wasn’t something they’d done particularly often but it felt very intimate when they did. Robert groaned as Aaron’s fingers massaged into his scalp. “Oh, that’s nice.” They didn’t speak until Aaron had rinsed his hair clean, then kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you,” Robert whispered, like he was overwhelmed. Aaron, still behind him and kneeling behind the tub slid his hand down Robert’s body to his bump. 

“I love you three.”


	17. Chapter 17

Robert checked in to the hotel, hating the stares he got at reception. In the village people had got used to him being pregnant, it wasn’t news any more. But away from that, a pregnant man drew a lot of attention. Robert took the room key and got back into the car as their cabin was up a private track, which suited him fine right now.

“All right?” Aaron asked, having stayed in the car while Robert checked in.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I just got a few dirty looks.”

Aaron huffed, reving the engine. “I said I'd check in. Ignore it.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed. This was meant to be a romantic weekend and he wanted to enjoy it.

Aaron hadn’t seen the website so he was unprepared for the luxurious interior of the cabin when they got there. A fully fitted kitchen and comfortable living room, open plan. The bathroom had an amazing bathtub that they all might fit in together Aaron noticed. A king size bed facing glass doors onto a veranda. He opened the doors and let the late summer air into the cabin. It certainly wasn’t rustic.

“This is amazing,” Aaron said.

“You like it?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. He opened the fridge and found a bottle of champagne there, frowning.

“Oh, yeah,” Robert said, having temporarily forgotten that. “I ordered that.”

“Why?” Aaron asked. “You can’t drink and I don’t like champagne.”

“You may not like it but you get incredibly horny when you’ve had a few glasses,” Robert said quietly. “It doesn’t matter now I’m on a sex ban anyway.”

“What do you mean… you’re on a sex ban?” Aaron said, hurt by the implication. “You think I’m getting it from someone else?”

“No!” Robert said loudly, shocked he’d think that. “I can’t have sex for medical reasons,” Robert said. “Medical reasons that don’t affect you. Nothing says I can’t make you come.”

Aaron’s eyes darkened with interest. It was clear that hadn’t occurred to him. Although he probably had been more worried about the twins at the time. Plus neither of them had ever been selfish lovers in the first place. “What are we waiting for then?” Aaron said, grabbing Robert’s hand and pulling him through to the bedroom, laughter following them.

* * *

Robert had made Aaron come twice, first with his fingers, then with his mouth and Aaron had needed the release. He lay on the bed trying to gather himself back together and Robert was desperate. He started stroking himself. “Robert…” Aaron said quietly. 

“You can join in,” Robert said. “Come on, please. I need you.”

“You heard what the doctor said,” Aaron said, though he didn’t have much conviction in his voice.

“She also said I could er… help myself in the shower if I wasn’t in any pain,” Robert said. “Isn’t it important that I’m happy and healthy.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Aaron said lightly, rolling over to touch Robert. He moaned at the stimulation of Aaron’s fingers. It had been so long, almost an eternity since Aaron had touched him like this. Or that’s how it felt like. Aaron shifted down the bed and sucked him off.

“Fuck.” Aaron didn’t waste time, licking at the head and Robert whimpered. Aaron added his hand, stroking back and forth and it didn’t take much until he’d climaxed, Aaron swallowing him down. Robert could barely breathe and thankfully the twins had been quiet while Aaron had been giving him oral. “God, I’ve missed that.”

“I knew you’d never last until they’re born,” Aaron said. “I might have asked the doctor myself what we could get away with.”

“God, she must have been laughing at us,” Robert said, able to joke about it now that he’d come.

“I’m horny for my husband, I don’t think that’s wrong,” Aaron said. He almost snuggled into Robert’s side as they dozed off. They needed this weekend break together, just to be themselves.

* * *

They got home on Sunday night, and fell quiet. It had been nice to just exist with each other, be wrapped up with each other and no baby planning. Just the two of them, the way it had been when it had all started. But now they were home, there was nothing to do but wait for their children.

* * *

Over the last week or so Robert hadn’t been able to be touched. His skin felt really sensitive and even the bed sheets on him had started to feel uncomfortable. Aaron and Robert weren’t particularly touchy feely people but it still felt like an extra constraint on them. Robert knew, or guessed that it was because the babies were nearly here. He had one check up left before the scheduled C section in two weeks, but Aaron and Robert were quiet. “I’ll be glad when you’re not pregnant any more,” Aaron said. “Don’t take that the wrong way, I’m excited for the babies but…”

“It’ll be nice to have our lives back,” Robert said, understanding what he meant. No more staring on the street, no more feeling massively uncomfortable in his own body, getting their sex life back… although that might be tricky with two babies. How did Liv feel about babysitting newborn twins?

“How do you feel?” Aaron asked as he parked at the hospital.

“Tired,” Robert said. “They’re moving though, so I feel they’re good. I want our girls, but this… God. I’m just tired.” Aaron moved across the car and kissed Robert’s hair lightly.

“I love you,” Aaron said. “I couldn’t do it. What you’re doing for our family.”

“It’s not like we planned it,” Robert said with a shrug. “Come on. Lets get the checkup over with.”

* * *

They went into the hospital and were seen relatively quickly. Robert wasn’t the only pregnant man in the waiting room so he didn’t get all of the attention.

“Hi Robert,” Dr Richardson said when they walked through. “How have you been feeling?”

“Large,” Robert said bluntly. “Tired. Annoyed.”

“Sounds about right,” she said, setting the machinery up. “How are you, Aaron?”

“Ready to meet the girls,” Aaron said, looking at Robert warmly. The last few weeks had been a little bit tense. Just knowing that they were getting near the end, that they were simply waiting.

“Okay, here’s your first twin,” she said, getting the image on the screen. Robert fell silent as they looked at her. It felt strange but at the same time so right that they had their little girls. “And here’s twin two.”

Aaron hesitated. “Does she… look smaller?”

“Yes,” Dr Richardson said. “She’s further behind, so she’s away from the wand. Hold on while I do some checks.” Robert turned to look at Aaron, worried now. They could hear the heartbeat and that was slightly reassuring. The doctor clicked on the machine and was frowning. That was less reassuring.

“Right, I’m not going to draw it out, we’ve got a problem,” the doctor said, looking at them both and having put the ultrasound wand down. Aaron and Robert shared a glance, then looked at her. “Twin A is getting almost all the blood supply which means twin B isn’t getting enough and she’s struggling. Her development has stalled.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Aaron asked

“How do we fix it?” Robert asked at the same time.

“You’re having your C section today,” the doctor said, gently but firmly.

“That’s not due for another couple of weeks,” Aaron said. “He can’t. We can't.”

“I know, but they have to be born today,” she said. “Even if it’s early.”

“No, that’s… we’re not ready. They need to stay in,” Robert said.

“Are they going to be alright? Born this early?” Aaron asked.

“Twin A is looking strong and healthy,” she said. “She should be absolutely fine.”

“And the other one?” Aaron asked fearfully.

“I can’t make any promises,” she said. “What I do know is that keeping them in there for another couple of weeks isn’t an option. Being born now is the best option because then we can target twin B’s treatment.”

“She’s going to need treatment?” Aaron asked, now slipping into panic.

“Judging from what I see here, she’ll probably need a couple of weeks in the special care baby unit. Her heartbeat is strong and it’s not slowed down at all which is a good sign. But I can't say more than that."

“So, a C section?” Robert said slowly.

“We’re getting the operating theatre ready,” she said.

“What about Robert?” Aaron asked. “Is he going to be okay? It’s major surgery.”

“A C section is the lowest risk option here. This is the best choice to keep all three of you safe.”

“I can stay with them all, right?” Aaron said and she nodded.

“Of course.”

* * *

“Aaron, I need to talk to you,” Robert said when they were alone. Or almost alone anyway, nurses kept popping in and out and making notes, getting him ready for surgery. He was starting to think about… what if things went wrong. What if they didn’t have their happy ending. “If anything happens to me…”

“Nothing will happen to you,” Aaron cut him off.

“You don’t know that!” Robert shouted. “Let me talk.”

Aaron fell silent. “Well talk then!” he snapped.

Robert nodded. “If something happens to me, you’ll be a good dad to the girls, I know you will.”

“Rob…” Aaron said. “Don’t, all right? I can’t do it without you.”

“Of course you can,” Robert dismissed. “Hopefully we won’t have to test it, but… you know I love you.”

“I know,” Aaron said, leaning over him and kissing him softly. “I know that. You’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Robert said. “What about Emmy? Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“You’ve decided which ones which have you?” Aaron said, smiling slightly.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I don’t like calling them “twin A and B” so… Emmy’s twin B.”

“Okay, I’ll remember that for when they’re born,” Aaron said with a smile. “Lizzie’s the stronger one?”

“Yeah,” Robert said quietly. “Pushing her way ahead like always.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Aaron said. “The doctors do this everyday.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Robert said.

“Robert, we’re going to wheel you down in a minute,” the nurse said. “It’s a good day, you get to meet your babies today.”

“Yeah, it is a good day,” Aaron said, trying to say anything that would comfort Robert. Anything that would help. He was desperately trying to stave off his own panic by focusing on Robert. It'd be okay. It had to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert had been numbed before surgery so he was awake but he couldn’t feel anything from the shoulders down. It was such a weird feeling, but he was worried and impatient. He just wanted to get the birth over with if the girls had to be born today. Aaron wasn’t saying much either and Robert knew he was very concerned about the next few hours.

They wheeled Robert down to the operating theatre, Aaron having been given scrubs to be allowed to go in with him. They put a screen over the lower half of Robert’s body so they wouldn’t see any of the bloody parts, and that was more than fine with them. “I’m scared,” Robert said. “Not for me, for them.”

“The girls will be okay,” Aaron said, sitting next to him.

“You know that?”

“They’re ours. Stubborn as hell.” Robert smiled.

“Okay, are you two ready to get started?” the surgeon asked. The crowd of doctors and nurses felt reassuring under the circumstances. The more help they could get, the better.

It felt like no time at all had passed when the doctor was saying “twin A is here!” But they couldn’t hear her. Aaron could see doctors fussing over her, but nothing else.

“She’s not crying,” Aaron said.

“She’s too busy looking at us with her big blue eyes,” the doctor said. “She’s fine, we’re just giving her a couple of newborn checks, then you can hold her.” It only took a few seconds before a nurse was handing Aaron their baby. Their perfect, beautiful baby girl. She looked up at Aaron with perfect big blue eyes. Aaron hadn’t been sure if he believed in love at first sight, but he felt damn sure now. She was gorgeous.

“Let me see her,” Robert said desperately. Aaron moved Lizzie in his arms so Robert could see her face. “Oh… she’s perfect,” Robert said with a big grin on his face. She had a blonde fuzz on the top of her head, she was small but absolutely perfect, Robert was right. “Lizzie?”

“Yeah, Elizabeth,” Aaron agreed. It suited her somehow, it felt right.

“How’s the other one going?” Robert said to the doctors.

“We’ve got her,” the doctor said. “We’re just making sure she’s okay before we get her in the incubator.”

“She definitely has to go in one?” Aaron asked, eyes flicking between Lizzie’s face and the doctors. No idea where to look.

“Yep,” she said. “I’m sorry, but it’s best for her.”

“Aaron, stay with her,” Robert said quickly. “Stay with Emmy.”

“I’m not choosing,” Aaron said like he was crazy.

“It’s not about choosing, Lizzie’s fine. Emmy probably isn’t,” Robert said. “Just shut up and do it, Aaron.”

“I know you’re feeling fine, then,” Aaron said and Robert smiled. “I’ll stay with her.”

“Good.”

“Okay, baby number two is out.” There was a flurry of movement with surgeons attending to Robert and doctors examining the baby.

“I can’t see anything,” Robert said from the table, looking at Aaron for him to look at Emmy.

“How is she?” Aaron asked. “Talk to us!” he added impatiently.

“A strong steady heartbeat.” Robert heard that and nodded, trying to stay calm. Not being able to move, to get up and address the situation, to get what he wanted proved so difficult for him to cope with. Especially when he wanted to hold his daughters more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. With the exception of wanting Aaron, anyway.

“She’s not as small as I thought she might be,” Aaron said, peering over the doctors shoulders.

“We’re just giving her oxygen, then we’re going to take her up to the baby unit,” the doctor said. “Do you have a name?”

“Emerson,” Aaron said, watching as they put her name on a tag around her very tiny wrist.

“Aaron, don’t leave her,” Robert said urgently. 

“You don’t go anywhere,” Aaron told Robert and he nodded.

"Don't worry about me."

Aaron kissed Elizabeth’s forehead before reluctantly handing her back to the nurse and following the incubator they’d put Emmy into, taking her to a different floor. He hated leaving Robert and Lizzie, but he felt like he had no choice. Emmy was the one in trouble. Was this his life now? Always torn in two?

* * *

In the end it turned out that Emmy wasn’t actually that much smaller than Lizzie. The problem was her lungs weren’t as well developed so she needed help breathing. Her blood pressure and heart rate were good and had been strong since birth, it was just her lungs that had problems. Lizzie was perfect. Lizzie didn’t need any help at all, in fact she could have been discharged if it wasn’t for her sister.

It took Aaron more than an hour or Emmy holding stable to be able to bear leaving the girls to go and see Robert. He’d been told Robert might be unconscious after surgery, but it was still heartbreaking for Aaron to see it. He wanted Robert to be awake, to talk about their daughters, to have someone to share the worries about Emmy. But no. Aaron felt completely on his own, especially when the doctors couldn’t tell him when Robert might wake up. Lizzie was in the nursery, Emmy was in the special care baby unit and Robert was on a different floor. He wanted to be in three places at once.

Aaron picked up his phone in the corridor. “Hi. I er… didn’t know who else to call. Yeah, we’re at the hospital. Um… it’s not gone brilliantly and… do you mind? Great. Thanks.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Cain to show up, walking down the corridor towards him. Aaron hugged him, needing some support.

“How is… everyone?” Cain asked, seeing Aaron had worked himself up into a state. Aaron sat down, shaking his head and looking devastated.

“I’m in over my head, Cain,” Aaron said, dropping his head. “My husbands unconscious after major surgery and my daughter can’t breathe. What the hell was I thinking, that I could handle this?”

“Sugden will be fine,” Cain said.

“You know that do you?” Aaron snapped. “A doctor now, right?”

“From experience, Sugden is a tough bastard to attempt to kill off,” Cain said. Aaron let out a weak laugh.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“How are the twins?” Cain asked. “Really, when you’re not panicking.”

“Lizzie’s good,” Aaron said. “They don’t really need her to stay in hospital but Emmy… She’s on an oxygen tube thing because her lungs aren’t well developed. I can’t even hold her, Cain. She could… and I’d never have even held her.”

“If she’s anything like the two of you, she’ll be stubborn and hold on,” Cain said. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Aaron said. “I’m scared, Cain. Scared shitless.”

“Do you want to know a secret?” Cain said. “You always will be now you’re a dad. That fear will never go away.”

“Expert in parenting there,” Aaron said. Cain huffed. “Sorry.”

“I thought you might want to show off your kid,” Cain said. “The one you can. Lizzie was it?”

“Elizabeth, yeah,” Aaron said. “She’s strong. I’ve been with her but I just needed a break because I’m so worried. I don't know who I should sit with right now.”

“Let me see her then,” Cain said. Aaron hesitated, then nodded, going into the nursery to pick her up. She was a tiny solid little weight in his arms, and now that it’d been a few hours since she’d been born she was less red and wrinkly. She had the most gorgeous blonde fuzz on her head. Aaron took her out, holding her carefully as he went back to Cain. He didn’t let Cain hold her though, he felt like he couldn’t allow that before Robert had.

“You forget how small they are,” Cain said. “Congratulations. Dad.” Aaron smiled at him. He felt so proud and happy but the worry hadn’t really let that come through.

* * *

The doctors told Aaron that Emmy was stable, so he took the difficult decision to leave her and sit with Robert for a while. Hopefully slap some sense into him and force him to wake up. Aaron had got used to the pregnancy bump and while sleeping he looked almost too small to be allowed. He didn’t look right like this. “Just wake up,” Aaron said. “I need you. Our kids need you. Come on, wake up.” Unsurprisingly Robert looked just as stationary as before. Aaron couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d slept, time was starting to blur.

* * *

“I need a drink.” Aaron snapped his head up, having heard Robert’s raspy voice. He quickly grabbed the water on the bedside table and helped him to drink. Robert opened his eyes slowly, disorientated. “The girls.”

“Lizzie’s fine,” Aaron said quickly. “They don’t need to keep her in, she can come home,” he added with a smile. Robert nodded.

“Emmy?”

“Not so good,” Aaron said. “She’s alive,” he added at the look of fear on Robert’s face. “Her lungs aren’t developed. She’s on oxygen and in an incubator. Her blood pressure’s good, her heart rate is strong. She’s stable.” Robert nodded. 

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have left her if she wasn’t,” Aaron said and Robert took in a deep breath.

“You look like you’ve been through it.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Just a bit.”

“Okay,” Robert said. He took a deep breath then struggled to get out of bed, almost whimpering as he put pressure on his abdomen. Aaron put his hands on his shoulders to stop him.

“What are you doing?!” Aaron said. “You need to stay in bed, you’ll rip your stitches!”

“I need to see the girls,” Robert said tiredly. “Stop trying to stop me. You’ve already seen them.”

“Robert, stop fighting me!” Aaron snapped. “I’ll go and nick a wheelchair and take you to them.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked, stopping trying to get up. It had zapped his energy anyway, just that. “Don’t leave me waiting too long.”

“I won’t,” Aaron said. He kissed Robert’s head. “Don’t try and move until I’m back.” Robert agreed but only because he didn’t have any energy left, waiting for Aaron to turn up. He was desperate to see their daughters, he needed it. But he also couldn’t deny being in a fair bit of pain himself.

When Aaron came back with a wheelchair about twenty minutes later, it took Aaron to lift him into the chair. “You better never mention this,” Robert grumbled.

“I’m just happy the three of you are still breathing,” Aaron said, pushing Robert’s chair in the right direction.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm so sorry this has taken SO long to update! I've had a manic week, and this got put on the back burner. I haven't abandoned it! It is however coming to the end. Thank you for the support and for keeping reading!! Now, back to robrons girls...

They went to see Lizzie first. She was easier as she wasn’t required to be attached to machines and Aaron got her out of the nursery, holding her gently. He handed her to an impatient Robert. “She’s heavy,” Robert noticed, keeping her close to his chest. “She looks like you.”

“You reckon?” Aaron said, pleased nonetheless.

“A bit prettier than you I guess,” Robert said.

“Cheers,” Aaron said happily.

“She’s perfect,” Robert said, hypnotised by her face. “Is she healthy?” he asked the nurse.

“Absolutely,” she said. “She’s thriving.” Robert nodded, surprised when Aaron started pushing his wheelchair out of the nursery.

“Where are we going?” Robert asked, keeping Lizzie safe in his arms and staring at her, the blonde fluff on her head very soft.

“Emmy,” Aaron said shortly. “I don’t think they’ve both been together since they were born and I want to change that.” Robert couldn’t argue with that, even while staring into Lizzie’s blue eyes.

* * *

When they got to the baby unit, Doctor Richardson was looking at Emmy. “Is she okay?” Aaron asked, concerned while Robert looked away from Lizzie’s face for the first time in ages.

“Yes, she is,” she said. “I’m just checking her vitals. How are you feeling Robert?”

“Sore,” he said. “I want to see her.”

“Do you want good news?”

“Yes,” Aaron said darkly.

“Emerson keeps breathing over the oxygen tube. Which means her lungs are doing their job and catching up. We gave her steroids to help her lungs along and she’s responding beautifully.”

“That’s good?” Aaron said as Robert strained to see Emmy through the incubator. She was covered in wires and tubes and was quite hard to see sitting in a wheelchair.

“Very good,” the doctor said. “In fact, you can hold her for a few minutes.”

“Really?” Aaron asked hopefully.

“Yep,” she said. “While we’re monitoring her in case she slips back.”

“You hold her,” Robert said. “I’ve got my hands full with this one.”

“No, that’s not fair,” Aaron said. “I held Lizzie first. You hold Emmy.”

“Are you sure?” Robert asked as a doctor carefully got Emmy out of her incubator, avoiding tangling the wires. Robert gave Lizzie to Aaron, very eager to hold Emmy. She was smaller, but she had a little solid weight to her and her eyes were open as she looked at Robert. As pale as Lizzie’s hair was, Emmy’s was dark. Their faces were very similar, but not quite identical. Either way, she was utterly, utterly perfect. Aaron leaned over Robert’s shoulder, looking at their second daughter.

“She’s beautiful,” Aaron said. “When can she come home?” he asked the doctor.

“Barring complications, and if she keeps progressing like this, a week.”

“That long?”

“That’s not long,” she said, smiling at them. “We’ll get you home as soon as we can.” Aaron nodded. He knew it could have been much longer but he was desperate to get his family home. To start their lives as a unit of four.

“Okay, we’re going to put her back now,” the doctor said. It felt like mere seconds they'd had her.

“Aaron hasn’t held her,” Robert said, reluctantly handing her back to a nurse.

“I’m fine,” Aaron said. “I’m worried I’ll break her.” Aaron handed Lizzie back to Robert as they watched Emmy.

“What are all the wires for?” Robert asked.

“Most of them are just monitoring her,” Doctor Richardson said. “Her heart rate, oxygen output and similar. She’s got two feeding into her, this one is nutrition for her, and the other one here is her oxygen line. She soon won’t need them if she keeps this up. She’s a fighter.”

Robert smiled proudly. “Of course she is.” Once they’d had their fill of Emmy, for the moment at least, Robert looked at Aaron. “You should go home.” Aaron looked devastated. “No, not because I don’t want you here. But… you look like you need sleep, Liv needs to be told what’s going on in more than a text message, we weren’t expecting them to be born this early, so the bag with changes of clothes, our phone chargers, the camera, toothbrushes, it’s all at home. Plus… you kinda could do with a shower.”

“I love you too,” Aaron said easily. But Robert was right, proper sleep and a shower would be great, all things considered. His phone was just about dead too. “You’re right, I’ll go home. Call if anything happens with either of them.”

“Of course I will,” Robert said. “Buy me some donuts.” Aaron grinned, kissed Roberts temple and gave him Lizzie.

“I’ll see you in eight hours or so.”

“Yeah, okay,” Robert said. “I’m going to end up asleep. I love you.” Aaron nodded and left, leaving Robert holding Lizzie and looking at Emmy. Lizzie yawned massively and Robert kissed her forehead. “Hi Lizzie. It's so nice to finally hold you.” She blinked.

* * *

It took Aaron nearer twelve hours before he was back at the hospital. He’d slept and had a shower and felt a bit more human. He’d also fought with the car seats in the back of his car to try and get them to fit. That had taken almost an hour by itself.

When he got to the hospital he found Robert being examined by a doctor. “Are you okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, they’re discharging me,” Robert said. “Checking that I’m okay.”

“And is he?”

“Yep,” the doctor said. “Everything’s good. We’ll just need a check up in four weeks to check your stitches and incision. But for now, you can go.”

“Great,” Robert said, nodding at Aaron as the doctor signed the forms then left. Robert desperately wanted a change of clothes, not to be wearing a hospital gown any more.

“This is really soon,” Aaron said, giving Robert his jogging bottoms. “Are you sure you’re okay to come home?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “I’m weak, but there’s nothing wrong with me. Can you…?” Robert needed help getting changed and he didn’t want to say it. Aaron nodded, pulling up the jogging bottoms and coming almost face to face with Robert’s scar. “Repulsed?” Robert asked, clenching his jaw.

“No,” Aaron said. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes.” Aaron slid his hands up Robert’s sides, hands touching his skin lightly. Having the twins wasn’t a magic button, he hadn’t automatically lost all the pregnancy weight and Aaron was quite anxious at living with a Robert who was on the more… chubby side. Not that Aaron cared, but he knew Robert would.

“I’m still large.”

“You’re still fit,” Aaron said. He grabbed the large T-shirt and helped Robert get into it. “You’re always fit, Rob. Don’t worry about how I see you.” Robert smiled at him slightly.

“I can’t wait to have you on our own,” Robert said. “You know, without… them.” Aaron knew what he meant. While he loved the twins and had been massively excited for them, having sex with Robert with no pregnancy bump… that would be a thrill.

“Come on,” Aaron said. “Lets get some proper baby pictures we can embarrass them with when they’re teenagers.” Robert laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days passed and Aaron’s sat in the rocking chair, holding Emmy while she’s monitored by a doctor. She’s absolutely precious and kept staring at Aaron, sometimes in confusion, her face wrinkled up like she was trying to tell him “what the hell is happening here?”

“Aaron?” He didn’t like that voice and looked up at a doctor. “We want to make sure she can feed properly before we discharge her.” He noticed the bottle in her hand.

“I get to feed her?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” she said. “You know that we’ve lowered her oxygen and we’re going to take her off it later. If she can cope with twenty four hours breathing on her own…”

“We can take her home,” Aaron realised.

“Yes. We want to go through all the checks first.” Aaron took the bottle smiling. He should wait for Robert really, but they’d both agreed they wanted to get out of hospital as soon as possible. Aaron put the bottle in Emmy’s mouth but she winged and jerked her head away from it.

“Hey, I know it’s new,” Aaron told her. “But you need to take the bottle. Go on, I bet you’re hungry.” He tried again, putting the bottle in her mouth. Emmy looked disgruntled and stared at Aaron like he’d betrayed her. Then she started to suck, realising what she had to do. Aaron smiled, proud of her. “Good girl,” he told her, Emmy’s eyes closing as she drank her milk. Aaron watched her, completely enamoured.

Aaron never knew he had this much love in him. He’d fallen for Robert harder than he thought possible years ago. Loving another person that much, that deeply, had shocked him. He hadn’t thought he was capable of having that overwhelming all consuming love. It was clear now that he just hadn’t met the right person because loving Robert was as easy as breathing. Even when he was a nightmare. But now… now he had three times as much love in him. Both his daughters had created a special place in his heart without even trying. Emmy burped, bringing Aaron out of his thoughts, and he grinned. “Well done.” She hadn’t quite finished the bottle but it was absolutely clear she was done, falling asleep in his arms.

“Aw, she wants to go home,” the doctor said, smiling at him. “Tomorrow. If she stays steady.”

“That’s great.” Aaron looked up, hearing Robert’s voice.

“She’s just fed,” Aaron said proudly.

“So’s Lizzie,” Robert replied. He kissed Emmy’s forehead, then Aaron’s temple. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Aaron said.

“Check your phone,” Robert said. Aaron frowned. “I think your mum’s been trying to call you.”

“Great,” Aaron said dully.

“Be thankful she’s not just shown up at the hospital,” Robert said. “Can I…?” Aaron handed Emmy over who was so deeply asleep she didn’t mind being jostled.

“How are you feeling?” Aaron asked.

“I’m fine,” Robert said with exaggerated patience. He was still sore, but Aaron asking every hour wasn’t making his stitches hurt less. Aaron left the special care baby unit and got out his phone. He had half a dozen missed calls and a few texts. “Just let me know you’re okay.” “I’ve talked to Cain. Congratulations.”

Even though he wasn’t super happy with his mother, he felt he owed her a phone call. “Hi,” he said when she picked up after only one ring.

“Oh Aaron!” she said gratefully. “Thank God, I’ve been so worried! I’ve talked to Cain and I know you’ve had the twins. Are they okay? Are you okay?” It was a rush of words and Aaron shook his head to try and think clearly.

“I’m good,” he said. “Robert’s good. Lizzie’s perfect. Emmy had a bit of trouble breathing but she’s looking better now. We hope to be home tomorrow or the day after.”

“Those are the names?” Chas asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Elizabeth and Emerson. We debated Imogen instead of Emerson for a while, but settled on that.”

“How are you?”

“I’m in love with the girls, mum,” Aaron said quietly. “They’re perfect. I’m not with them now and I miss them.”

“That’s great,” Chas said, sounding like she meant it. “I’d like to see them.”

“We don’t really want a crowd at the hospital,” Aaron said. “Robert’s not really up for it after surgery. When we get home.”

“I can’t wait,” Chas said. “I know I said some horrible things when Robert was pregnant, but…”

“Lets just… draw a line under it,” Aaron said. “I want my girls to have a nana. As long as you don’t say anything else insulting, we’ll be good.”

“That’s good to hear,” Chas said. “Congratulations dad.” Aaron smiled. It felt so good to be acknowledged as the twins parent.

“I’ll send you some pictures. They’re so perfect mum.”

“They’re your kids, of course they are,” she said. After everything she’d implied when Robert was pregnant, this was good to hear.

* * *

Robert was in heaven. He had both Lizzie and Emmy on his chest, both sleeping or near sleep and he’d never been more content. Lizzie’s blonde head was tucked under his chin and Emmy’s dark head was on his shoulder. They’d detached Emmy from most of her wires and tubes, she just had one left monitoring her oxygen output, though she was breathing on her own. Aaron came in and snapped a picture on his phone.

“You look cute,” he told Robert.

“How about sexy or fit?” Robert asked. “Cute’s not what I’m going for.”

“Block your ears girls,” Aaron said. “How about fit as fuck,” Aaron said lowly making Robert smirk.

“No prizes for guessing how you two ended up pregnant,” Doctor Richardson said, then she blushed, looking embarrassed. “I... didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Don’t worry,” Robert said, grinning. “It’s true.”

“I think she can go home,” Doctor Richardson said. Both men looked at her. “We don’t need to keep Emmy in any longer. I want her back in about a week, just to double check and make sure, but we don’t need to keep her here.”

“Are you sure she’s healthy enough?” Aaron asked. He wanted to get out of here, but not at the expense of her health.

“Absolutely.” She showed them a print out of her breathing over the last 48 hours and it was a steady line. “She’s fine.” Aaron looked at Robert. 

“We can go home.”

* * *

“Aaron, you’ve checked the car seats three hundred times,” Robert said. “If they’re not secure now, they’re never going to be.”

“I never thought driving would fill me with terror,” Aaron said. Lizzie was asleep, Emmy wasn’t, even though she was sitting quietly. Aaron got into the drivers seat and Robert sat next to him as he started the car. Emmy made it out of the car park before she started screaming. Aaron glanced at Robert but neither of them said anything. Lizzie (somehow) slept through it, but when they got to the Mill, both Aaron and Robert were on edge from Emmy’s crying. It had been horrible to hear and Robert got her out of the car seat, red faced and squalling.

“There’s nothing wrong with your breathing now then, hey?” Aaron murmured, watching Robert calm her. She seemed to like being held and Robert rocked her up and down.

They quickly introduced the girls to Liv, and they were finally home.


	21. Chapter 21

The knock on the door wasn’t exactly welcome. They’d been living in their happy bubble for only a full day, and now they had company? Robert held Lizzie in his arms as he opened the door. Truthfully he’d been dreading Chas, so seeing Jimmy there was a pleasant surprise. He had a smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers.

“They’re from Nicola,” Jimmy said. “I told her you wouldn’t want flowers, but she insisted I deliver them.”

“Thanks,” Robert said tiredly, taking them from Jimmy. Even though he was tired, it was good to see a friendly face. “Come in.” Robert put the flowers on the kitchen table, unable to put them in water with Lizzie in his arms.

“So, the flowers are from Nicola, and this is from me,” Jimmy said, producing a bottle of whisky. Robert’s mouth started watering. He hadn’t had a proper drink in months and the whisky bottle looked incredibly appetising even though it was barely eleven in the morning.

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely. “Do you want to hold her? She’s called Lizzie.” Jimmy grinned as Robert handed her over carefully. Jimmy was such a softie, with kids especially and he couldn't stop smiling at her.

“Oh, she’s so small,” Jimmy said happily. “Where’s Aaron and the other one?”

“Emmy,” Robert said. “They’re upstairs in the nursery. Aaron’s failing not to fall for it while Emmy wraps him round her little finger.” Jimmy laughed.

“How did your two ugly daddies make someone as pretty as you eh?” Jimmy said to Lizzie. Robert felt so proud right now. His daughters were beautiful. Aaron came downstairs with Emmy on his chest and nodded hello at Jimmy.

“Is it wrong to drink in the morning while looking after the twins?” Robert asked, looking longingly at the whisky. Aaron grinned.

“You did the hard work carrying them. Have a drink,” he said. “I’m here to keep an eye on the three of you.” Robert kissed Aaron’s cheek. Yeah, he shouldn’t be drinking in the morning, but he had his family safe and at home after surgery and no booze for months on end. Sod it. “Jimmy?”

“Oh, no thanks,” he said. “I’ve got the school run later. Something for you to look forward to!”

“God, don’t,” Aaron said. “They’re way too small to even think of that.”

“The time will go,” Jimmy said. “Before you know it they’ll be arguing with you and slamming bedroom doors.”

Robert almost groaned as the whisky touched his lips. “Oh, that’s good,” he said quietly. “Thank Nicola for the flowers.”

“Of course,” Jimmy said, handing Lizzie back to Robert. Another knock on the door which Robert answered. In retrospect it probably looked very bad to have a newborn on his chest and a glass of whisky in his hand to his mother in law. Chas looked at the scene before her silently and Jimmy cleared his throat. “I er… think I best be going…” and he almost slid out of the Mill with a quick goodbye.

“Hello Chas,” Robert said, moving aside so she could come in.

“Hi Robert,” she said with a false smile. “Can I see my granddaughters?” Aaron smiled at her, taking Emmy over to Chas. “Oh, she’s got a lot of hair!” Chas said enthusiastically. “Can I hold her?” Aaron hesitated.

“Hold Lizzie instead,” Robert said, handing her over. They were over protective of Emmy and hadn’t yet let anyone hold her other than doctors and the two of them. After the scare they had when she was born, they wanted to keep her close.

“You don’t trust me?” Chas asked.

“It’s not that,” Aaron said, giving Emmy a squeeze. “We had to wait days before we could hold her. We haven’t had our fill yet, and she is smaller.” Chas gave up the argument focusing on Lizzie. “They’re different.”

“A little,” Aaron agreed. “I think it’s more noticeable because Lizzie’s blonde and Emmy’s dark.”

“I think Lizzie’s hair’s going a bit curly,” Robert said.

“Hm?” Aaron asked, peering over Chas’s arms. “Yeah, maybe.”

“It looks like yours did when you were born,” Chas said to Aaron. “Curls everywhere.” Aaron smiled. He liked the idea that Lizzie could be taking after him.

They fell quiet, admiring both of the girls and some of the tension left. Only some though. Aaron took Lizzie when she started to fuss, needing a sleep and Robert took Emmy so Aaron could put Lizzie down.

“I should go,” Chas said to Robert. “Thanks. For letting me see them.”

“Chas,” Robert said. “I want you in the girls' lives. Aaron does too. They need a grandma who can spoil them. I want to let the past be and forget about it.”

“That’d be great,” Chas said gratefully.

“But,” Robert added. “You remember who I was when I moved back to the village. The nasty schemer. I have never had more to lose than I have right now. And if you ever hurt my family again, you’ll remember what kind of a bastard I can be. Okay?”

“Yes,” Chas said. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Then we’ll leave it,” Robert said. “Come on Emmy. I’m going to put you down to sleep with Lizzie. You can see yourself out.” Chas nodded.

“Robert?” He paused and looked at her. “Thanks for my granddaughters. They’re gorgeous. Perfect.”

“Yeah, they are,” Robert said and Chas nodded, like a silent agreement had been reached and she left.

* * *

Aaron introduced Vic to the twins. Robert needed to put his signature on a few documents for the haulage and was coming to her house later. “Oh, they’re precious!” Vic squealed. “How do you feel? Dad?”

Aaron smiled. “Overwhelmed sometimes. Happy. Glad that the girls and Robert got through it okay. I can’t believe how much I love them.”

“Are you noticing differences between them yet?”

“Lizzie loves her food,” Aaron said. “She’s greedy and needs more than a bottle to keep her happy. Emmy likes her sleep. They’re both perfect. I like that they’re not the same. It makes getting to know them more fun.”

Robert knocked once and came in, smiling at his family. “Hi Vic,” he said, giving her a hug. “What do you think?”

“They’re beautiful,” Vic said. “Tea?”

“Yes,” Robert said gratefully.

* * *

Robert was asleep on the sofa and Aaron couldn’t help but smile. Everyone in his family was sound asleep, and he stroked Robert’s hair gently.

“M awake,” Robert said. “Just… resting.”

“The kids are asleep,” Aaron said, putting the baby monitor on the coffee table. “You look gorgeous.” 

“Oh?” Robert said, opening his eyes and looking up at Aaron who almost crumpled on the sofa on top of Robert, kissing him and pressing into his body. “It’s like that is it?” Robert asked.

“We’ve not had sex since the twins were born,” Aaron said. 

"That's because I haven't been given the green light yet," Robert said. "I'm not fully healed."

"Oh," Aaron said. "Okay.

"No!" Robert snapped. "Not that I don't want to, I do and... Oh God..." he gave up trying to make sense and Aaron smiled.

“Do you want to try? We'll stop if your stitches hurt but…”

“Mm,” Robert agreed, kissing Aaron deeply. Yes, now Aaron had initiated it he definitely wanted to. “We need a condom though.”

“What? Why?” Aaron asked. Robert looked at the baby monitor pointedly. “Oh.”

“Yeah, we’re not having another one.”

“No?” Aaron laughed.

“Definitely not," Robert said with a smile. "You still want me." A hint of a question.

"I always want you," Aaron said lowly. "We better lock the door though. I don't want Liv walking in."

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! While this is the last full chapter, I'm leaving this story open/unfinished so I can add some drabbles (or slightly longer than drabbles) of the twins and robrons adventures through the years. But for telling the story in chronological order, this is the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading, especially those who don't like mpreg or read it and gave this one a chance anyway. Love you guys!


End file.
